Introducing New Friends
by blasterdramon
Summary: The DigiGate is open, a new Tamer with some life arrives. Also a crossover of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and NCIS, with some Ocs' of my own. Really amazing, rated K plus just in case. Read more to find out in Introducing New Friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet the Mysterious Max

Takato was speechless seeing the digital gate in front of him. _Maybe I should go through, to see Guilmon again? No, too risky. I need to tell the others first_. After thinking that, the 13 year old tamer ran as fast as he could, knowing that the Monster Makers could help him and the others out. Just as he was about to make it to his family's bakery, a young boy about his age accidentally bumped into him," Sorry, I'm in a real hurry."

The other boy replied," It's alright, so am I, ah, I got to go." Just as Takato got up, he noticed something," Looks like he dropped something." Takato picked up the item and yelled in the direction the mysterious boy went in," Hey, you dropped your." then the young tamer noticed what the strange item was, it was a D-Arc similar to his except this one was black with red outlining. He started running again and said," I don't believe it, I ran into a tamer!" _man,_ _this is definitely something I need to tell the others_. Thought Takato, and as he quickly ran into his family's bakery he said," Hey mom, I'm going to my room for a while."

His mother replied," Ok Takato, make sure that you're done whatever you're doing before dinner."

"Sorry mom, but I might be late for dinner depending on what happens."

"Fine, oh Takato."

"Yeah mom?"

"Did something happen, you were a little late coming home from school today." Takato didn't know what to say, he didn't want his mom to worry, but he can't tell her about seeing the digital gate, not until he knows it's for the best, and sadly right now isn't that time. He could only say one word, "No."

Takato's mother replied while helping a customer," Takato, I understand if it's something important, I'm just worry what you might get yourself into, after that whole D-Reaper thing, I just my little boy to be safe, that's all."

Takato replied with a smile," Thanks mom. Where's dad by the way?"

His mother answered," He's out getting some stuff at the market." After dealing with that, Takato ran into his room, taking out his cellphone, then he paused thinking,_ who should I call first, maybe Henry, Suzie, and their father, yeah they could call any of the Tamers they can and their dad can call the other Monster Makers_. With that Takato starts the call. The person on the other end answering was Mrs. Wong, Henry and Suzie's mother," Hello Wong residence, Mrs. Wong speaking, who it is?"

Takato answered," Hello Mrs. Wong it's me Takato, are Henry, Suzie, and their father home?"

"Yes" answered Mrs. Wong," we were watching T.V. when you called. She turned her head toward the four other members of the Wong family on the couch facing the television, her seventeen year old son, Rinchei, her fifteen year old daughter Jaarin, twelve year old son, Henry, seven year old daughter, Suzie, and their father. While putting her hand over the transmitter she called to Henry," Henry, Takato is on the phone."

Henry replied," Alright, thanks mom. Hello Takato, what's up?"

Takato told his friend," Henry you wouldn't believe me, but the digital gate in Guilmon's hideout is trying to open."

Henry looked shocked thinking,_ Could this mean I can see Terriermon again, and Suzie can see Lopmon again_. He told Takato," Can we go through? Who else knows? Do you need my dad's help because I'm sure he can lend it?"

Takato answered," We can't go through it yet because it got buried a bit, but that can be solved quickly. No, no one else knows about the digital gate yet, just the two of us. We will need your father and the other Monster Makers to help out. Before you hang up, see if you can call Ai and Mako, also call Ryo. I'll call Rika, Kazu, and Kenta."

Henry replied," Sure, lets meet up, somewhere. I don't really know of any private places we can go to, I'll call when I'm done with my list of phone calls and asked my dad if there are any places he knows about. See ya later." Suddenly Takato remembered the other reason he called Henry, he shouted quickly," Wait Henry!" Sadly his friend already hung up. _Maybe I should wait till everyone is together, just so no one would somehow mess up the story, Kazu would probably say that he ran into the unknown Tamer and not me_. The thought made Takato laugh a bit. Suddenly Takato heard his mother calling him," Takato time for dinner."

"Ok mom," answered Takato.

The mysterious boy was running only a minute after his run-in with Takato. _That's strange, why do I feel like something's missing_. With a shocked face and his hands checking every pockets in his pants and in his coat, he knew that the strange machine he received all of those years ago was missing. He quickly grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number. When it was answered a man in his late 20s was at the other end," What is it Max?"

Max replied," It's gone Reid, I don't know what happened, I will try to find it."

The man known as Reid says," Hurry, and find it quick." With the fact that the machine was more important than anyone would think, the 13 year old boy ran quickly trying to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters in this story except any OC's.

Chapter 2

Trying to Find Dramon

Only five minutes after finishing diner, Henry called him saying that his father, Janyu "Tao" Wong, told him about a secret lab of Shibumi's and everyone was told to meet there. When Takato arrived, Henry was already there standing outside the entrance, and the two waited for the rest. Rika arrived a few minutes after Takato," Hey goggle head, is it true?"

Takato answered," Yes Rika, once I'll explain everything and have the Monster Makers check something I found out." Then only about twelve minutes after, Kazu and Kenta arrived with Ai, Mako, Ryo, and Jeri, who showed up with a smile on her face, happy that she can see their friends again. Once everyone got there, they followed the Indian Monster Maker, Aishwarya "Curly" Rai, into the building, through a room with multiple scientists and engineers doing their jobs.

After walking past those men and women, Curly lead them to a private lab with a large computer CPU (Central Processing Unit), and a machine that can almost anything and tell you the materials that make it up, it can even scan things from the digital world. Takato and the other Tamers saw the rest of the Monster Makers, there was Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno, Rob "Dolphin" McCoy, Babel, and Daisy, and Henry's father. There was also Johnny Beckenstein, who is in America right now. Takato waited till everyone was settled down, once everyone was, Takato told everyone about the almost completely buried, open digigate, and about the strange boy that could be a Tamer. Everyone was shocked and speechless until Henry asked Takato," How come you didn't tell me on the phone?"

Takato answered his friend," When I remembered to tell you, you already hung up."

Rika was the next one with a question," Does anyone have paper and a pencil? I'm not bad at drawing, if goggle head remembers well enough, I can draw a good enough picture of him."

Daisy said while handing Rika a pad of paper and a pencil," Here you go Rika."

Rika replied," Thanks Daisy, ok goggle head tell me what this guy looks like."

First, Takato went to Shibumi to give him the D-Arc that he found, he asked," Can you see if you can tell if this is an actual D-Arc?"

Shibumi answered," Sure Takato, who knows, maybe he's a fan that made a fake." Then Takato went over to Rika to look over her shoulder while her described the boy," He has grey/black hair that goes down to his shoulders, his eyes were brown, he was probably about thirteen, his voice sounded deep, his skin tone is like mine." While Takato was describing the rest of the boy, Shibumi started the scan.

Sometime during the scan, half an hour after Shibumi started, Rika reported that she and Takato were done. Just then Rika looked shocked, Jeri asked," What's wrong Rika, it looks like you saw a ghost."

Rika replied," It's just that, this boy goes to my school." Everyone was shocked at what the redhead Tamer girl just said. The group heard multiple beeps and Shibumi walked over to the scanner. Takato asked, "Well, Shibumi, is it real?"

Shibumi answered," Takato, this is an actual D-Arc."

Takato replied," Thanks Shibumi." Then he said," Rika why don't you tell us about this boy since he goes to your school."

Rika said," Sure, where to begin, well his name is Max Takiyama, he seems to be the kind of a guy who doesn't want to have any friends." Suddenly shouts came from the other room with scientists and engineers.

Max Takiyama, a junior high student, waited a while after the group of Tamers went into the building. Once he saw the door close, he called Reid," Reid, it's me, Max, yeah I'll be able to get the missing machine, I followed the boy that I bumped into on the way to the coordinates of the mysterious energy signal. He and a group of kids went into a building following an Indian woman, I overheard one of them calling her Curly, any Indian woman with that name? Also when should I head in? And I probably won't need any back up.

Reid replied," Found nothing on a Curly, probably a nickname. Wait about half an hour to head in, good luck."

"Do you have your gun?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your vest?"

"Yes Reid, don't worry I doubt they'll shoot a kid."

"Fine Max, remember I told Baron that I'll keep you safe, I know it's been tough for you since, you know."

"Reid, not the best time."

"I get it, just saying, stay safe, and whatever you do, don't use the Bengal."

"I know Reid." With that said, he hung up. After waiting for almost an hour then he decided to go in. When he got to the door in, he noticed that it was locked with a five digit number lock. Max did what he always did, took out his phone and called the best man for this, Ned Gonzales, when the other end was answered, a man in his early 20s answered," Hello NCIS Japan Tech Master Ned Gonzales speaking, who is this?"

A young woman in her early 20s asked," Really Ned, that's your new way of answering your phone?"

Ned said back," Sorry Harriet, just wanted to sound cool."

Max knew this would last a while so he shouted into his mobile saying," Ned, Harriet! Stop arguing and help me out here."

Ned calmed down," Alright, what do you need?"

"I'm trying to get into this building and it has a five digit number lock, and apparently a card scanner."

Ned chuckled a bit," Seriously, you can at least give me a challenge, give me a time limit."

"As long as you need."

"Ok, just do what I say."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"First let me see the lock, send a pic of it to me."

He takes the picture and sends it, then Max says," Alright, did you get it?"

"Yep, just put the flash drive connected to my computer in the port on the right side." Max takes out a small flash drive, and searched for the port. On the right side of the lock, Max sees a spot to put the flash drive in. After he does that he put an earpiece in his right ear and a miniature camera on his shirt, and tells Ned," It's in and I just put on my mini cam and earpiece so you can see and hear this also.

"Thanks Max, just need to turn them on."

"Alright they're on, what next?"

Before Ned said anything, a screen showing whatever Max sees came up and whatever Max hears, Ned can hear. Then Ned said," Let's see, the flash drive is in right, just let me do the rest." With that being said, Ned types a few keys and accessed the firewall, _No problem just a simple system, there, the keypad is good_.

Max saw the screen above the keypad on the number lock turn green and thought, _good the easy part is done_. He went on asking his friend back at HQ," Good, what about the scanner?"

"No problem, I'm on it now." Ned typed a few keys and said," There you can go in without a card now.

"Good, thought I would need to wait for someone to come out, then knock them out." Max goes through the now open door. Max saw the youngest boy of the group tying his shoe, once he was done Max followed him to a room full of scientists and engineers. He then goes into the room, and everything is good until someone sees him and shouts," Hey kid you're not allowed in here!" Another said," Security, get that kid before he damages something!"

Max though,_ sorry Reid, but I'll need to_. Max held his right hand out like he's grabbing something, suddenly a golden light comes and turns into a sheathed sword in his empty right hand. The guards that were running towards him stopped and he took out the sword showing the golden blade. Max concentrated and then the blade glowed with a golden light and Max swung the sword at the door while saying two words," Cosmic Slash!" Then a powerful wave of cosmic energy and the door was destroyed, Max made sure no one was hurt. He then went into the now open room, towards the Tamers, and Monster Makers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Story of Max, Matrix, and Dramon

Takato's day was one surprise after another; first he found a way to see his partner again, then he ran into a Tamer and let him get away, and now the door blew up and the mysterious tamer, Max comes in with a golden sword in his hand. The first to speak was Henry, who asked," What just happened? Why are you here?"

Max answered," I'd like to tell you what happened, but I can't. As for your other question, I'm here to get that." He answered the second question while pointing to the D-Arc that Shibumi finished scanning. _We need answers now_, thought Takato, so he decided to talk," Tell us what's going on here and I'll give your D-Arc back, if you don't, we'll just keep it here." Takato knew that worked, after a long silence, Max spoke up," First give me that, what did you call it? D-Arc? Anyway, I'll tell you once you give it to me."

Takato replied," Sorry, explanation first, then I'll give it to you." Once Max knew he couldn't win, he decided to tell them," I guess it all started one morning when I was 6 years old."

_Flashback_

A young Max woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the smell of his mother's cooking, he would think, _Yes Mom's cooking today._ Max got out of bed, got clean clothes on; which is usually a t-shirt with a cool picture of a tiger, Max's favorite animal, then a pair of brown shorts. Then he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, finally he went down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get some orange juice, and sat in his usual spot next to his Dad, who was reading the paper. Sometimes if some of the clues were easy enough, Max would help him with his crossword puzzles. When he sees his son next to him his Father would say while looking at Max with his brown eyes," Morning Max, did you sleep well?"

As always, Max would reply saying," Yes Dad." Then he asked his mother," Hey Mom, since it's Saturday, can I go walk in the woods?" His Mom and Dad were great people, but sometimes they know when Max pushes it. However, his Mother carried a plate with his food on it over to him and said," Sure, just be careful and stay on the path, eat breakfast first though, you'll need your energy." Max thought that she would say that. After eating his breakfast, Max went out the back door and started walking the path, Max loved being in the forest, which was basically his backyard, hearing birds singing their beautiful song. He continued his walk, after about half an hour, Max heard something._ Come to me, I need help_.

Max thought,_ I don't know, I don't want Mom to be upset, but if I help this person and I explain to her what happen, I'm sure she'll understand_.

Max went towards the mysterious voice, which was off the path, and found a golden sword stuck in a stone about the same height of him, then he heard the voice again,_ Help me, release the sword from the stone and you'll get amazing abilities_.

Max was surprised at that last part and thought,_ Should I do it? Of course I will, someone needs me to help, so I will_. With that, Max climbed onto the rock and grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled with everything he had, suddenly, it seemed like Max was pulling the sword out of water, when the sword's point got out, the sword glowed with a golden light and Max got off balanced and fell onto his back. Before Max knew it, something like a light came out and went into him.

_End Flashback_

Everyone was surprised at what they just learned, Max kept explaining," When I got home I told my parents, they were shocked, but they knew this had to be kept a secret. From then on, whenever a wild animal would attack me, my friend would come out and help. However, that is the only time I would see him outside of me. One day though, during the summer of the year I turned 7, I was sent a letter telling me to go to a temple in a forest in China, of course I needed to go because it said that when I get there, they would teach me how to befriend my 'friend' inside. When I got there the next day in the afternoon, the monk there was wise, strong, and nice. He told me that the creature inside of me was a friendly, half tiger, and half dragon daemon. The creature's name is Matrix, and that he would never hurt an innocent human. Then after saying something, Matrix came out, the monk, Gale, told us to stand in front of each other and hold out our hands, then two balls of light showed up, mine was blue and Matrix's was red." Max was going to continue when Takato asked," What does this have to do with you being a Tamer?"

Max answered," Let me finish, anyway, he told us that we have been rejecting that fact that our souls needed to merge together. I and Matrix decided that it would be best if we did, so we allowed the change. Just then the two balls representing our souls became one. After that, Gale told us that we needed to act as if we're one person. So until the Monday the next week, which was the first day back to school, Gale told the school that I had a cold, so I would miss school that day, anyway me and Matrix were learning how to be one and the same, and I learned how to use the Bengal."

Henry asked," The Bengal?"

Max said, while holding up the golden blade," Bengal is the name of my sword."

Henry replied," Ok, go on."

Max continued," Anyway two days after school started, I learned about the Digimon Card Game, I saw in the paper that there was a contest for any amateur artists, it said that if I enter an original Digimon design, I could win a free booster pack, of course, I took the challenge, so I started working on the info, I couldn't figure it out, so I waited till the next day and I asked my friend, Jack, he knows a lot about Digimon. He told me that every Digimon has certain things; a power level, attribute, type, and attacks. He explained those things to me, so when I got home, I got to work, my Digimon is named Dramon, he is a Rookie level, Virus attributed, Small Dragon Digimon, attack: Pyro Incinerator. Is that all you need to know?"

Takato answered while handing Max his D-Arc," Yes, here take it, one thing though, let's see Matrix."

Max replied," Fine." Then a golden orange light mist formed around Max and then it moved to the left of him and formed into a humanoid creature.

It looked like a tiger, but also like a person, with something like orange armor on, a dark triangle stripe on each cheek under each eye, he has short blond hair going just past his ears. This is the daemon Max was talking about, the half tiger, half dragon Matrix. Matrix introduced himself," Hello, it's nice to meet you, now that you met me, can Max have his D-Arc back?"

Takato needed to know one thing first," If you have a D-Arc, who's your partner?"

Max knew that was a simple answer," I told you, my Digimon is Dramon."

Henry replied," Does that mean that mean that you actually created a Digimon?"

Max was able to answer that as well," Yep." Takato was happy to hear that he wasn't the only one who was able to make their own partner. Takato then took out his own D-Arc, while with gold and small markings on the ring around the screen. He then went up to Max saying while holding out his D-Arc," I can tell you want your partner back, all of our partners had to go back to the digital world, we're all on the same side. Let us help you, you were going to try to find him aren't you? The digital world is dangerous, a lot of the Digimon there would want to fight you and without any back up, you could be defeated before you know it. What do you say, are you with us?" Max was happy with what Takato said then Jeri decided to say something," You guys can go, but count me out, when Leomon was destroyed, I didn't want to do this anymore."

Max then asked," Did you say Leomon?"

Jeri replied," Yes, Leomon was my partner until he was." Max suddenly got a smile on his face and chuckled saying," Leomon isn't gone, he's in my D-Arc, one night I woke up hearing something, when I did, a light showed up saying that it was looking for someone, he said that his name is Leomon. By the way is your name Jeri?"

Jeri replied," Yes, and are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Max said while holding out his D-Arc," Yep, come on out Leomon, time for you to come back." A light came out of Max's D-Arc, and formed into the humanoid lion Digimon, Leomon, just then Jeri ran to give her partner a hug, Leomon was happy to see Jeri as well. Takato knew that they can now go to the digital world," So are we ready to go?" Everyone nodded, first Matrix had to back into Max to make sure there would be no suspicion then it was time for Takato to take everyone (except the Monster Makers because they think they would be of no use now) to the digigate, that was if they weren't stopped by a man in his early 60s with short, brown hair combed back with a grey t-shirt under a trench coat at the entrance, Max knew that man very well," Hey boss, I guess I forgot to turn my earpiece and minicam off."

Everyone then said as if they were in sync," Boss?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The New Tamer is a Special Agent

The group was silent until the mysterious man walked up, and took out a badge saying," NCIS Special Agent Baron Matsanka, my top agent came here to get something important, so were you able to retrieve it Max?" Everyone turned to Max who was acting casual thinking, _this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening._ Then he sees the look on everyone's faces, then he thought, _this is happening._ He finally gets the guts to spill the beans," Yeah, did I forget to mention I'm an NCIS agent, well I am, hehehe, ok, ok, ok, I guess I should explain this also, but once we get to our hq, and don't ask why."

Rika had one question though and asked," How can we, I doubt all of us could squeeze in one car that is if your friend there has a big car or something."

Max reassured her," Don't worry, I won't be in Baron's car, and I'll be driving my bike." With that Max whistled, then the group heard an engine run, then they saw a black motorcycle come towards them, even worse, it was heading towards Max! Ai and Mako both said," Look out!" Strange enough, Max acted like he didn't hear them, suddenly, when it seemed like he would be hit, the motorcycle stopped. The strangest thing is that there was no driver!

Max saw their confused faces and said," What, you haven't seen a motorcycle that stops before hitting a pedestrian before? Also if anyone wants to, you can ride with me. It would make more space in Baron's car."

Rika decided to save the argument by stepping forward and said," Don't go too fast, alright."

With that being said, Max hands Rika a helmet and says," Remember Baron have your end of the communicator on."

Rika asked," What communicator?"

Max replied," The helmets have a communicator that we can use to talk between us and the one in Baron's car, there is also a camera on the outside of the helmets in case we need to see something face to face. You ready to go?" Rika nodded and put on the helmet, then they were ready to head out, that is once Baron was able to squeeze everyone else into his car, luckily there was enough space considering the size of it, Max showed Jeri how to put Leomon into her D-Arc, which helped a lot.

Max led the group to what seemed like a warehouse. The group parked in a space not able to been seen from the road, then Max and the others walked up to a closed door, Takato tried opening the door, but no matter how hard he pulled, it was no use, after a while, Max walked up and said," That isn't how you open this door, watch and learn." Max then walked to a small object next to the door, and put his right eye in front of it, the round object scanned his eye then the door opened. Max explained it while they walked inside and pushed a button," Yes this is an elevator, and you see, to protect important stuff, we put them in a room and lock the doors with a retinal scanner, and for really important stuff, there is also a card scanner, and fingerprint scanner." Then the door opened on the opposite side they entered in opened up and they walked into a room with a group of cubicles, with a person in each one either typing on a computer, talking on the phone, or relaxing.

One person in his early 30s with black hair, wearing a suit and necktie was leaning back in his chair and snoring like a hog, Baron walked to him and said," Jesse, time to wake up." After a few seconds, Baron went from talking to yelling," Jesse, wake up, or I'll get Crystal to wake you up!" That got to the man up, Max started to laugh," Jesse, I would like for you to meet some new friends of mine." Suddenly a man with blonde, curly hair and a casual suit was standing on the overhang above them shouted," What were you thinking using the Bengal like that! If your parents were still around today, they would say." He couldn't say the rest of the sentence because he saw the others there, he said," Well, um, I see you brought friends, wait, why did you bring them?"

Max answered while looking at Baron," Someone accidentally told them about me being an agent."

The man asked," Baron, why?"

Baron replied," Well Reid, it was either him telling them, or I would, remember, I'm the leader of this team." The other Tamers sort of spaced out after Reid's outburst and Kenta asked," What did you mean if Max's parents were still around today?" After hearing that question, Max started to cry and told them," The reason that Reid said that is because only a week after Dramon was created, I was coming home from school one day, when I got home, me and Dramon waited for them, you see, my school bus passes their work, and they are done for the day when we go past, so I would need to wait at home for them. Except on that day, they never came home, when they were only 20 minutes away from the house, their car blew up, that morning before I went to school was the last time I ever saw them." Everyone didn't know what to say, Rika only thought, _his parents are dead, I knew he wasn't a people person, but I didn't know that was probably the reason why_. Reid came down the stairs and walked till he stood on Max's left side and said," The explosion was no accident though, anyway, you see I'm legally Max's father now, it happened one day at the orphanage."

_Flashback_

Reid was walking into Mary's Home of the Parentless, Reid knew that what he needed was someone like a child, he was never the kind to get married, but adopting isn't bad. Next to the entrance was a fence as tall as he was, so the children wouldn't escape, and behind it were children playing on the slide, playing in the sand box, and all sorts of things. When he walked in, he saw a thin woman at the desk with brown, short hair that went down to her shoulders, she had eyes that had a sort of combination of blue and green, wearing a pink uniform, and skin with a almost pale tone, he then went over to the desk, and asked the woman," Excuse me, but I would like to adopt a boy, are there any boys who are between the ages of 7 and 10?"

The woman replied," Sir, this is an orphanage, not a market, but we do have a few boys between those ages." Just then a small boy at the age of 7 came next to Reid and asked the woman," Ms. Mary, some of the other children say that I'm weak, and a disgrace, are they true?"

Ms. Mary answered him saying," Now Max, you are a great child, a strong child despite your age, don't let them push you around, I think you should tell them that you're not weak, that you are a tough boy. Mabie then they will respect you, do you feel better now?"

Max answered her," Yes, I feel better now, thank you." Reid watched him run back into the playing area and asked Ms. Mary," So what's his story?"

Ms. Mary answered," His parents were murdered in a supposed terror attack, a bomb was planted in their car, the police picked him up at his house to take him here." Suddenly the two here a child crying, Reid turned around a saw Max laying on the ground crying.

One of the three bigger boys surrounding him told him," I'll show you why you should never talk back at me!" Then he punched Max in the face, Reid quickly ran to them to break up the fight," Hey, that is not nice, hurting a defenceless child is cruel, especially to the boy I choose to be my son."

Max looked up at the man and said," Really, you wanna adopt me?"

Reid said," Yes Max and don't forget that." Reid helped Max up and they walked back to the front desk, Reid gave Max a tissue for the bloody nose he got from that punch and asked for adoption papers when she gave them to Reid, Ms. Mary asked," Max, would it be alright if you changed your last name from Tamaki to Takiyama?" Max nodded and then the adoption was done once Reid filled out the forms.

_End Flashback_

Even though Max was young at that time, to him, it felt like it was just yesterday, he told Takato and the others," If Reid didn't adopt me, I don't know what would've happened to me."

Takato asked," How did you end up a agent, because I'm still confused."

Max said," You see when we got to Reid's house, I quickly ran to the couch and noticed something about the table next to me, Reid wasn't looking, since he was unpacking my stuff for me so I could relax, I reached under the table and felt something and I grabbed it, luckily not at a certain spot, and I saw it, a standard gun for an NCIS agent, then I yelled for Reid, he came out and saw me with the gun, he took the gun out of my hand gently, then he explained how he was an NCIS agent."

Reid took over the story from there," I took him here and gave him a tour, Baron told me that Max seemed special and I did something I thought I would never do, I took Max to the hq's shooting range, I told him to shoot at the middle, strange enough, Max shot the target like he did it for years, so after a talk with the director of the agency and a few other people, Max became an agent, of course, he was able to go into the field until a year ago. Now that you know that, would you all like a tour of the hq, I'm sure you would like it." Takato and the others nodded and Baron told Jesse," Give these children a tour, start with Ronald."

Jesse replied," Ok boss, follow me children, I'll show you the rest of the team, first up autopsy." The group went into the elevator and went down one floor and walked into a lab with two metal tables with nothing on them, and a group of cupboards. In a desk in the corner next to the cupboards was a white man wearing a blue outfit a surgeon with short, crimson colored hair, the man said with a british accent while turning around," Baron, why are you down here, I don't, oh, looks like we have visitors. Hello, my name is Ronald Crow, the head M.D. here at this NCIS headquarters. Who are you by the way?"

Max answered him while pointing at the person as he says their name," They are Takato, Henry, Rika, Suzie, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ai, and Mako, they are Digimon Tamers, and they could help me find Dramon, also me and Jesse are taking them on a tour of the hq."

Ronald replied," Good, good, it would be great to see Dramon in the flesh and I suggest calling down to Christina before going to her lab, you know how Christina is when you go down there unexpected." Max thanked Ronald and went to the computer to call Christina, when the other end was answered, a girl in her 30s with blonde hair wearing a lab coat answered saying," Hey Max, how are you doing? Who are those kids behind you, you know, besides Jesse."

Max laughed at the remark and answered," I'll introduce them to you once we get down there, I'm just giving them a tour."

Christina replied," Alright, come down ASAP. Since we don't have a case, it'll be great." Max thanked Christina and they started their trip down a floor to Christina's lab. When they got in there, they saw Christina throwing stuff behind her as if she was trying to find something. Max asked her," Christina what are you doing?"

Christina got up and answered," I'm trying to find Hector, hi, I'm Christina Kamone, the best Forensics scientist in the building." Then she saw a stuffed hippo and added," There he is, where were you Hector?"

Max introduced everyone the same way he did with Ronald," Christina, this is Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Suzie, Kenta, Kazu, Jerri, Ai, and Mako. Mako don't squeeze Hector." Just as he said that, Mako squeezed Hector so hard that the stuffed hippo farted. Christina said while chuckling," I put one of those noise boxes in him and I made it make a fart sound whenever you squeeze too hard." Max looked at his watch and said," Maybe we should head out, don't you guys want to see your friends again?" Everyone nodded their heads and they headed to the elevator and got back up to the parking lot, with the help of Baron and Reid, first needing to stop at their houses to get supplies in case they needed to stay in the digital world a few days and if one of them got hurt once that was done, they got to the park, they saw the digigate.

They started unburying the digigate, Max told Baron and Reid, who decided to stay until they left," I'll try to make it back safe."

Reid said," I hope you do, you do have your gun still, right, and your vest?"

Max laughed and said," Yes Reid." Then they heard Takato say," Hey Max, we're done, are you ready?"

Max answered," Yep, I'm coming." Then he turned around and started walking to the group. Then they went down the hole into the DigiGate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Digital World

Max couldn't believe what he was seeing, he and everyone else were in some sort of place, surrounded by blue, Takato explained how they were in the area between the digital and human worlds and that each direction is the way they believe it is. Max said while pointing his index finger down said," Then down is that way."

Leomon then said from inside Jeri's D-Arc," What are the odds that this would happen twice in a row." Just then they started falling down towards the Digital World screaming the whole way, Leomon came out and grabbed Jerri, then after thirty seconds, they crashed. Max woke up seeing that he was in a crater somewhere in a desert, when he got to the top and saw a tiny, red, dinosaur like creature with a white stomach and chest with a symbol for radiation on it. It also has a symbol that looked like a right side up triangle with a smaller triangle almost attached to the larger one on each side. The creature was next to another crater, and it helped Takato out and said," I knew you would come back Takato." Max looked around and saw everyone else coming out of a crater, when everyone else got out, Takato introduced Max to his partner Guilmon. Then Guilmon looked shocked and said," You're Max! Dramon's been looking for you, come on, everyone is there also!" The small dinosaur Digimon started running and Takato replied," Hold up bud!"

The group followed the small Digimon to a cave, and inside were eight Digimon; one looked like a yellow fox with white fur on its underside, feet and the tip of its tail, it has purple gloves on its clawed hands with the yin yang symbol on them, it is called Renamon. Two of the Digimon looked almost exactly the same except one was white with green on its hands, feet, under its head like a bandanna, and on the end of its ears that were bigger that it was, it also had one horn on its head, it is called Terriermon. The other one was brown and purple marks where in the same spots as Terriermon with three horns on its head. There is also a Digimon that was the size of an average adult with something like black armor on, covering his whole body except the area of its mouth, on his head is a helmet that resembles the top of a skull with two ear like things at the top, he has four wings the two at the top are small and the ones on the bottom are large, all of them are crimson red looking like tattered paper, he probably isn't able to fly, that Digimon is known as Cyberdramon. There is also a medium sized robot like Digimon that looks like it's covered in rust, his name is Guardromon. There is also a Digimon no taller than Ai and Mako. He has a purple outfit on with a smile smiling deviously, he also wears red gloves covering his four fingered hands, and he also has a red bandanna around his neck, that Digimon is known as Impmon.

There was a small pink Digimon that had a red heart like symbol on his chest, that Digimon is known as MarineAngemon. Finally, there was a small Digimon in the corner that was the size of Guilmon, but looked differently. His head was a golden color with red looking like Pac-man, two small triangular ears are at the top of his head. The rest of its body was red, with four fingered hands and feet similar to Guilmon's. It has a tail that had a pale crescent moon shape at the end. Max was starting to tear up, because that Digimon in the corner was his partner, Dramon. Max walked up to it and said while having tears of joy," Dramon." Then Max rushed to hug him crying and saying," I knew I would see you again. This time though, you're staying, right."

Dramon answered," Yes Max, I'm going to stay."

Impmon asked," Hey, it's great to see our friends again, but who is this guy, and how does he know Dramon?"

Max said," My name is Max Takiyama, and I'm Dramon's partner." All the Digimon, except Guilmon, Leomon and Dramon, were shocked. Then there was an explosion coming from outside. Everyone ran outside, human and Digimon, and they saw a large centaur like Digimon with a bow as big as he was, and he was shooting at no particular target saying," Tamers, come out and fight me, or the Digital World as we know it will be destroyed!" Everyone was wondering if this Digimon was serious. Max knew what needed to be done and said," Dramon, even though I don't enjoy it, but we need to fight.

Dramon replied," You're right Max, we need to defeat him before he carries out his threat, real or not." Rika took out her D-Arc and an image of the enemy Digimon showed up and she said what the data showed," His name is VirusCentaurmon, a Virus attribute, Beast type Digimon. Be careful, he's an Ultimate level." All of the Digimon that was at or can Digivolve to Ultimate or higher went up to VirusCentaurmon, that included Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Impmon, Cyberdramon, Lopmon, and MarineAngemon.

Takato, Henry, and Rika took out cards that started glowing blue, they then took their cards and scanned them in their D-Arc and shouted in unison," Digi-Modify... Matrix Digivolution activate." Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon glowed and transformed," Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon."

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon."

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon." Taomon looks like the kind of people in a book Max saw in a book that supported the religion Taoism, or something like that. Rapidmon looks like a bigger Terriermon, his ears gained green metal with red at the tip. His hands are now blasters, the only parts that are skin are his legs, and stomach. WarGrowlmon is an Ultimate level Digimon that looks like a half dinosaur, half machine hybrid, his arms, hands, and claws turned to metal, his chest becomes something like a jet engine. Then it was Lopmon and Impmon's turn to Digivolve," Impmon Digivolve to... Beelzemon."

"Lopmon Digivolve to... Antylamon." Antylamon is an Ultimate level Digimon that looks like a giant rabbit with arms bigger than she was with white markings on her hands. Beelzemon on the other hand was slim and looks like a biker, wearing black boots with spikes at the top where the toes are, he has a black jacket with the red bandanna he wore around his neck, is on his left arm. He also has a purple mask on with a third eye on his forehead. All of the fighters were ready for a fight against VirusCentaurmon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Arrival of Meteordramon

All of the Digimon rushed out at VirusCentaurmon, Rapidmon was the first to attack he used his 'Rapid Fire', his arm cannons blasted missiles at VirusCentaurmon, who wasn't affected that much from the attack. Taomon was next using her 'Talisman of Light' She swiped a giant paintbrush and a giant symbol appeared then it blasted beams of light at VirusCentaurmon. The beams of light hit VirusCentaurmon and almost knocked VirusCentaurmon to the ground. Up next was Antylamon, whose arms turned to blades and Suzie used a modification card saying," Digi-Modify... Strength activate." Antylamon glowed with a red energy with extra strength and used 'Bunny Blades', she spun on her axis hitting VirusCentaurmon with her bladed hands, knocking him down. Beelzemon jumped above VirusCentaurmon and attacked right after Antylamon he used his 'Darkness Claw', he stabbed VirusCentaurmon in the arm leaving it useless, MarineAngemon was next using his 'Kahuna Wave', he made heart shaped bubbles that made some damage despite his size. Cyberdramon used his 'Cyber Nail' attack, but was knocked away by VirusCentaurmon's useful arm. Finally, WarGrowlmon attacked with his 'Atomic Blaster', he used the two cannons on his chest he fired a huge blast at VirusCentaurmon causing a huge cloud of smoke to be created. When it disappeared, everyone was in shock, VirusCentaurmon stood looking like he took no damage at all and he said," Do you really think I could be defeated so easily, have a taste of this, Demonic Arrow." He shot an arrow made out of darkness at the Digimon, making them all except WarGrowlmon, MarineAngemon, and Cyberdramon Reverted to Rookie level. Max knew that he had to something while MarineAngemon uses his Kahuna Wave that heals instead of hurting to heal the others, suddenly a card appeared in his hand, Max thought, _a card? It says Digivolution_. Max said," Dramon, are you ready?"

His partner answered," Yes, let's do this."

Max walked up to VirusCentaurmon and shouted," Hey, if you want a fight, come at me!" He took the card and his D-Arc and scanned the card and said," Digi-Modify... Digivolution Activate."

Dramon said," Dramon Digivolve to... Meteordramon." Meteordramon looked like a large red dragon Digimon with two front arms, two hind legs, two large wings, a large tail with the same crescent moon at the end, and a couple of black curved stripes in certain spots.

Everyone was amazed at the new Digimon. Takato took out his D-Arc and Meteordramon's data came up and he read it out loud," Meteordramon a Virus attribute, dragon type Digimon, special attacks; Meteor Crash, and Flame Meteor, and he's a Champion level."

Max then said," Lend me your strength, sword of the cosmos, Bengal!" Then his sword appeared, Max then jumped on to Meteordramon and the two of them flew to VirusCentaurmon and Meteordramon used his attack," Meteor Crash." Meteordramon burst into flames and just as Meteordramon hit VirusCentaurmon, Max jumped and used his attack without hurting his partner," Cosmic Slash." The blast hit VirusCentaurmon when he was still burning from Meteordramon's attack, luckily Meteordramon caught Max in midair, when the smoke cleared, VirusCentaurmon was about to be defeated when he said," This isn't over, I'll be back to destroy you." He then left, undefeated, Max then got back to the others, and Meteordramon de-Digivolved back to Dramon. Max than said," Looks like going home isn't a good idea.

The group decided to explain what Max just did to the other Digimon. The Digimon, except Leomon, and Dramon, were shocked. Then Impmon asked," If there really is a tiger daemon inside of you, then why don't you introduce him to us?"

Max thought, being able to talk to Matrix telepathically,_ what do you think, should you come out?_

Matrix replied,_ if they want to see me so badly, they can_. A golden orange mist formed around Max and then it moved in front of him and formed the tiger/dragon daemon, Matrix, who then said," Are you happy now?"

Impmon replied," Yep, now why don't we see who is stronger, you or me."

Matrix said," Why not, of course, I would win." The two got in fighting positions and Impmon had to change first," Impmon Digivolve to... Beelzemon." Now they were ready, Matrix was the first to attack, he tried to land a punch to Beelzemon's stomach, but Beelzemon dodged it and attacked," Darkness Claw." And he got Matrix in his right shoulder, no one noticed but Max felt the pain and got the same wound in his right shoulder as well. The two continued on fighting, Matrix landing a few punches to Beelzemon, and Beelzemon got some hits from his Darkness Claw on Matrix as well, still no one notices what is happening to Max, that is until Matrix knocked Beelzemon onto his back and says," Alright, Alright, I surrender, you." He couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Max, passing out, and like he was told to, Matrix passed out as well, turning back to mist and going back into Max. The group went to Max and took him into the cave. When Max woke up, he saw that he was laying in the tunnel where their Digimon friends were staying at, on a rock big enough for him to lay on and have some room to stretch. He sat up and felt pain, he saw that his stomach, and his right shoulder were wrapped in bandages, he got out of the bed and walked outside seeing the others sitting like they were waiting for him to wake up. Takato asked," Max, what are you doing? You need to lay down."

Max replied," Takato, I'm fine I'm just a little banged up, that's all."

Rika said," If this has to do with the fact that you have silver blood, just forget it."

Max just realized and said," Now that I think about it, I should be alright." He then took off the bandages and his wounds were gone. He saw everyone was confused and once again he had to explain this, so he did," You see, since me and Matrix are soul merged, any pain he feels, I feel, and his blood and my blood are fused also, so now I have the ability to heal wounds as quick a daemon would, do you understand now?" Everyone nodded and Takato said," It seems risky, but we should head on out, staying here won't help us with saving the Digital World, if we want to stop Digimon like VirusCentaurmon, we need to train ourselves, and Max too, right?" Everyone agreed with him and Max said," I agree with you, but how do I do that Matrix Digivolution thing?"

Takato said," Let's start with that then."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bring out the Powerful Stardramon and Meet the Seekers and Revile

Takato lead Max away from the others if Dramon's Ultimate form is bigger than Meteordramon. Takato explained," To do the Matrix Digivolution, you need to believe that you can do it, here." And he tossed Max a modify card, just like Takato said, Max thought,_ I want to help Takato and the others save the Digimon and the Digital World_. Just then the card glowed blue and Max knew what to do, he took the card and scanned it in his D-Arc saying," Digi-Modify… Matrix Digivolution activate." Dramon transformed into Meteordramon, but different because his color is like an aurora and had a few hairs on his head. Max held up his D-Arc and read the data," Stardramon, a Virus attribute Dragon type Digimon, Special Attacks; Star Beam, star-dust Wave. An Ultimate level Digimon." Max's excitement about it until he felt something and said," Guys, I think we're being watched." He looked at a nearby bush wondering, _why would there be a bush here if we're in the desert? _Max went over to the bush and pushed aside the branches and saw three little frog like Digimon with what appeared to be like the big end of a tuba, they said talking like those kind of people that say their Ss' strange," Please don't hurt us." Then they saw Takato and the one that seemed to be their leader walked up to him and said," Do you remember us?"

Takato looked confused and said," Should I know you or something."

The Digimon said," Remember, you helped to defeat Orochimon."

Takato remembered that clearly and said," Now I remember, you guys were forced to make milkshakes with those data tumbleweeds for Orochimon so he can become stronger.

When Guardromon was once an Andromon, one day he tried to defeat Orochimon but got defeated so badly he had to Revert to the form he is in now. And when Orochimon captured Jeri to make her make him milkshakes, we had to sneak into his hide out and he had been defeated when Jeri used a LadyDevimon card on Leomon." Max looked even more confused than he was at first and said," OK, this is a strange world, let's see." Max took out his D-Arc and checked out the Digimon and read the data to himself, _gekomon, a Virus attribute Amphibian type Champion level Digimon, special attacks; Symphony Crusher, Noisy Echo, and Tongue Attack. Not the best the best singers, but other Gekomon probably find it great. _Max asked," Why would you and your friends be here if you naturally live in forests?"

One of the other Gekomon answered," Because we saw you falling from the human world." Max wondered what he meant and he got his answer when he looked up and saw a spherical object in the sky and said," That's the human world? Are you saying we fell from that high?"

Takato answered," At first, it's surprising, but we did." He then asked the Gekomon," How are you guys able to have gotten here from the forest area?"

Guilmon answered that," I meant to tell you Takato, this _is_ the forest. You see, a mysterious Digimon keep sending in evil Digimon to destroy the Digital World. What happened to the forest is a warning that if all the Digimon didn't surrender to him, he would wipe all of us out." That's when one of the Gekomon stepped in and said," We've lived in a nearby village and set up a milkshake store to sell our delicious milkshakes to anyone who wants some, if you guys are in need of somewhere comfy to stay, come with us." The team decided to go, but since it is far, they had to ride Stardramon there. When they did get there, Stardramon Reverted back to Dramon, and the Gekomon needed to get back to their milkshake store, after that they saw so many Digimon stores, hotels, restaurants and other businesses, Max heard someone say," Help, it's my friend, she's sick." Max ran with the others behind him until he saw who was trying to get help.

A human boy, no older than 17, he had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt under a white jacket holding a small bucket saying," Please, I need money to find medicine." Max thought/talking to Matrix, _what do you think, should we help?_

Matrix replied, _Maybe, I sense that we can trust him, fine let's do it. _Then Max walked up and said," Hey, if you need help, I give you some help, what's wrong with your friend?"

The boy answered," Follow me, by the way I'm Lok Lambert."

Max replied," I'm Max Takiyama." After Max introduced the others, Lok led Max and the team to a tent just outside town, where there was a 16-year-old girl with strawberry blonde hair, with an explorer's outfit on and a wet cloth on her forehead, Lok said that her name is Sophie Casterwill. Next to her was a 19-year-old girl with blue hair and hazel eyes and wearing a purple tank top under a green sweater, blue pants and a brown belt, Lok said that was Zhalia Moon. There was also a boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing grey t-shirt with purple sleeves and blue pants, that's Den Pierce. Lok introduced his friends to Max and the team and Max went to Sophie and asked Zhalia what was wrong, she answered," She got a fever, and won't eat or drink anything." Max went into his bag and took out a test tube full of silver liquid, he uncorked it and told Den," Please open her mouth, and do it gently." Max poured a drop in Sophie's open mouth and corked it afterwards.

Sophie woke and sat up only seconds after the liquid went down her throat. Everyone got shocked, but happy that she's awake and healthy again, and when she saw Max she said with her British accent," It's you, we know your uncle, Dante Vale."

Max replied, shocked," That's impossible, when I was young, he died. If he was alive, wouldn't he have went to the orphanage to get me?"

Sophie said," He told us what happened to your parents, he didn't get you because he was chased by some bad people. He wanted to keep you safe, I think I should tell you why, he said that you should learn one day."

Max replied," Sure, guys can you leave so me and Sophie can talk?" And the team went outside with Lok, Den and Zhalia, then Sophie started to explain," You see, your uncle is a part of a group called the Huntik Foundation, and he, myself, and my friends are known as Seekers, people who can use spells and creatures known as Titans, the Foundation was against the evil Organization, we stopped fighting because a friend of ours took over control of the Organization, the people after your uncle were members of the Organization. Believe it or not, your parents were seekers for the Foundation also, before you learned anything, they too wanted to keep you safe also. Have your parents ever given you anything that resembled a necklace or a ring?"

Max took out a small necklace that had a strange object on it that resembled a gear with a green jewel in the middle. Sophie said," That's an amulet, amulets hold Titans in them, now concentrate." And Max did, and he found himself in a strange area made of a silver aura and heard a voice, _hello Max, it's about time we met._

Max asked, _who are you? What's going on?_

The voice answered,_ don't worry what's going on, all you need to do is trust your trust into me._

Max replied,_ my mom gave that necklace to me, and I think, I think, I think that I will trust you, but at least tell me your name, if you have one that is._

The mysterious voice said,_ Now that, I can tell you, my name is Revile._ Back in the tent, a silver mist formed around Max and dissipated. Sophie was happy and told him," Looks like you bonded with your first Titan, now let's go outside and see it." The two of them went outside with the others and Sophie explained it story to the Takato and the others. Max calmed down, held out the amulet and said," Come out, robotic warrior... Revile." A metal android with a robot suit, that looked more like a person appeared, it went up to Max and said," Nice to finally meet you Max."

Lok said," Now that makes two Titans that we know that are able to talk. The first is our friend Jarred, he's a friend back home." Then Lok took out a laptop like device and said," It's known as a Holotomb, it helps us with missions, plans, and even scan Titans, now let's see what Revile is like." Lok opened up the Holotomb and had it scan Revile, it said," Revile, strength: 6, defense: 6, type: Gaia Titan Warrior, size: average, special abilities: regeneration."

Zhalia said," That is one special Titan you have there. Let's see if you can block this, Raypulse." And a yellow blast came from her hands, Max didn't know what to do, but said," Honorguard." And a blue shield made of light covered him and blocked the attack." Zhalia and the others Seekers were amazed, that's when Max got the idea and said," Maybe we should journey together, we'll get some extra hands if we need them and your guys could train me as a Seeker. Think about it, you guys need help to get home so if you guys come with us, and we find a way home, you guys can come with us." Lok and his team talked about it and when they got their answer, Lok said," Sure, but me and Sophie will be your teachers." Everyone laughed and they decided to start walking away from the village.

Lucemon was enjoying all the destruction that VirusCentaurmon caused, watching it through his computer screens while sitting in his throne, one of the thing he had made by his servants, of course, this is all the destruction that he can see until VirusCentaurmon healed from the damages caused by the pesky, new tamer and his partner Dramon. Behind him, the hologram of a human, no older than 30 with blue eyes, blonde, spiky hair and wearing a purple shirt under a white tux jacket and a necklace with a strange item on it came and Lucemon said," Hello Wilder, I see you need to talk."

Wilder replied," Yes, is the portal ready to transport the Seekers of the Organization, including me to the Digital World?"

Lucemon answered," Yes it is, just open your end and I'll open my end, then you'll be able to go through. Just say the word and I'll open my end."

Wilder said," Alright I'll get my scientists to open my side now, go right ahead and open yours." With that, the hologram disappeared and Lucemon typed in the activation code for the portal on his side and the portal opened. When he saw one of the goons, or as Wilder calls them "Suits", from the Organization come through the rest started coming through and the last, was Wilder. Lucemon told the humans," Now that you are here, go start attacking the Digimon that is, if Wilder would allow it."

Wilder said," Of course I'll allow it, of course don't attack Lucemon and his Digimon soldiers, agreed."

In unison, all the Organization Suits said," Yes sir." Lucemon knew that the Digital World, Tamers and the Foundation's top team will be defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Day at the Lake

It's been two days since the Tamers met and teamed up with Lok and his team. They've walked through a desert that was once a forest. Ryo was able to sit on Cyberdramon's shoulder since his feet were starting to hurt. Suddenly, Ryo noticed tops of trees and said," Guys, I see some trees in the distance, maybe there's another village, or something. VirusCentaurmon was probably going to destroy it if he defeated us."

Lok asked Max," Who's VirusCentaurmon? Some sort of evil Digimon."

Max answered," VirusCentaurmon is a Digimon trying to destroy the Digital World, we were lucky to have wounded him so much that he had to retreat. I'd tell you more, but I don't think it'd be the best thing to talk about now."

Lok decided to take this chance to start-up another lesson and told Max," Max, why don't I tell you about a spell that can shorten the amount of steps you take. It's called Hyperstride, it increases the user's agility, and it can also allow the Seeker to go far distances, try it." Everyone stopped to let Max try the spell Lok told him that he just needs to concentrate.

Max concentrated and said," Hyperstride." Then his legs glowed blue and leaped about 100 ft. away, they were able to tell because Henry was ready enough to bring a tape measure that measured up to 50 ft. Everyone was impressed, Max was nice enough to wait till they caught up to him and they continued to the forest. When they got there, they found out that it _is_ a forest, one that VirusCentaurmon didn't get to yet. Soon, they saw a beautiful waterfall falling into a lake, Kazu said," Hey, since we're here, why don't we go swimming." Everyone agreed to the idea, strange enough, everyone brought their swimsuits. Max and Lok wanted to see who could get to the top of the waterfall using 'Hyperstride' first. Max won by a nose, and they got down by using a spell Lok taught to Max called 'Featherdrop'. While everyone else was playing in the water, Sophie, Zhalia, and Rika were just sitting in the water on the side, just relaxing, until Rika saw a flying small, white Digimon with purple at the end of its feet and at the tips of its large ears that looked spiky almost, it has two small arms, and hands and legs, and feet, it also has the same symbol that Guilmon has on his forehead, except Guilmon's is all black, and this Digimon's symbol has the middle triangle red and the smaller ones black.

Rika instantly recognized this Digimon and said," Calumon." The Tamers, except for Max and Dramon were happy to see their friend again, Calumon flew down with a smile to see the Tamers and said," Hey guys, I saw lights coming from the human world, so I knew that it had to be you." Calumon saw Max and then went over to him and said," Hi, I'm Calumon, a friend to the Tamers, and it seems that you are one also." Then Calumon went over to Lok and said," You guys are friends also, because knowing Takato and the others, they wouldn't allow bad people to travel with them."

Lok replied," You're an energetic little fella, aren't you. I'm Lok Lambert. This is my team; Sophie Casterwill, Zhalia Moon, and Den Pierce." It wasn't long until the group of humans and Digimon heard multiple shouts saying," Augerfrost." And a blue beams came from the trees. Max, and the other Seekers quickly used 'Honorguard'. Two people came out of the trees, a man and a woman, the woman said," Sir, we found them, permission to attack?"

Their boss said," Go right ahead, but save the boy with grey hair to me, something about him seems familiar." The woman took out an amulet and so did her partner as if he knew they are allowed to. The woman took out an amulet that resembled the back of a beetle with a red gem in the center and said," Defeat them Mindrone." Mindrone was bipedal (walking on two legs), had one big, red eye where its face would be, it also had appendages coming from its back. The man then took out an amulet that resembled a clawed hand with a red gem in the center and said," Cut them down, Redcap." Redcap looked like something from a nightmare, with razor sharp claws, and big fangs. The two Titans attacked and Lok used 'Honorguard' to block the attack, jumped over to his clothes, took out an amulet that looked a gladiator helmet with a blue gem in the center out of his pants pocket and called out his Titan," Come on out, Baselaird." Baselaird looked like a gladiator from ancient Rome with golden armor, sword, and shield. Sophie brought out her Titan," Help us out, Sabriel." Sabriel came from Sophie's hand instead of an amulet, Sabriel was a female warrior with a slim golden blade, and a shell like helmet. Max wanted to help, so he brought out his Titan," Come out, robotic warrior... Revile." And the android Titan came out, the battle started, Revile took Redcap out easily while Baselaird and Sabriel took out Mindrone, both Redcap and Mindrone returned to their amulets to rest. Suddenly a demonic Titan came out and defeated Baselaird, that's when a man named Wilder came out and said," Incubane get the boy." Before Max knew it, he was restrained by the Titan. Wilder used a spell called 'Bristlevine' to restrain the others too, Wilder started his questions with," Are you related to Dante Vale?"

Rika said," Don't tell him Max."

Wilder said," Be quiet, now if you don't tell me, the redhead girl gets it, Incubane." His Titan let go, Wilder quickly restrained Max with 'Bristlevine', then his Titan walked up to Rika and held one of its claws up to Rika's neck, Max said," Alright, I'll tell you. Dante Vale is my uncle, my Mother's brother. Just don't hurt my friends."

Wilder said," Fine, I'll just destroy you, Raypulse."

The blast hit Max but he wasn't defeated just yet, he started laughing, then he said," Oh Wilder, you don't know what I'm capable of, come to me, sword of the cosmos, Bengal." Max summoned his sword and cut himself free, he then used 'Hyperstride' and jumped over to and cut Lok free. Lok then used a spell," Bladecall." And a silver sword came into Lok's hands, the blade had two wing like parts at the spot where the hilt and the blade met and between them was a large round gem like object. With one slash Lok freed his team and Max got his free, Wilder knew he is outnumbered, so he called back Incubane and retreated, not before saying," Alright, I know when I'm outnumbered, but Lucemon won't be happy, I'm sure that he'll send VirusCentaurmon to defeat you. So good bye, especially you Max Takiyama. I'm sure your Uncle Dante will be sorry he didn't keep you safe." And they left, Max knew what he had to do now, he had to talk to his uncle, he asked Lok," Can I barrow your Holotomb? I need to call someone."

Lok answered," Sure, just say who you want to call and it'll call that person." Max took the Holotomb and opened it then said," Call Dante Vale." After a few seconds an image of Max's Uncle Dante appeared and said," Hello Lok how are you, Max? Why are you, oh I see, you probably met Lok and the others and they told you about the Foundation and me being a Seeker."

Max nodded and said," Why didn't you tell me, for these years, I thought you were dead, yet you aren't, I'm still able to trust you. I called to see if they were telling the truth about you. Also we had a run in with someone named Wilder. Do you know him?"

Dante said," Yes, I do know him, he is a Seeker that tried to regain the control of the Organization, sadly after beating them at the castle of the Professor, the Professor was the leader of the Organization before Wilder, we had him stay hostage on the island kingdom of Sutos. In his place is a retired Seeker of the Organization, Grier. I guess I'll have to talk to Grier to figure this out. Max, be careful, alright?"

Max answered," Alright, I hope I can see you again. I really miss you."

Max's uncle replied," Don't worry, I'm sure that I will, by the way, where are you?"

Takato answered for Max," Sir, I'm Takato, and I'll tell you, we are in the Digital World, you could say that it's a place in the computers, we came here through a portal, Lok told us that they went through a portal also, so until we get home, the only way you could see Max is if you either come here, or call Max."

Dante said," Ok, see you soon Max." Then the image faded, Max was thinking, _He's alive, at least I don't need to worry about that now. _The team decided to finish their day at the lake and spent the night there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Majestic Galaticmon

Kazu was upset when the group left the lake and continued through the forest. Luckily they found a village of Falcomon, Kenta was worried if they should trust them, Renamon reassured him," don't worry, the Falcomon are good, I know because one saved my life once. I was looking for berries when a Flymon attacked, it almost stung me with its deadly stinger, when a nearby Falcomon quickly got to me and used his 'Ninja Blade' attack, and he defeated the Flymon. He told me that he lived in a village of Falcomon not far from there, he took me there so I stayed there as long as I wanted. That lasted two days, and I think that village is the one I stayed in all of those years ago." The group went into the village and a tall ostrich like Digimon dressed like a ninja with a yellow scarf around his neck. This Digimon recognized Renamon and said," Renamon, it's me, the Falcomon that saved you all of those years ago."

Renamon asked," I remembered, but when did you?"

The Digimon answered," Digivolve, it happened five weeks ago, I was in the forest one day and I ran into a group of Impmon looking for a fight, sadly they almost beat me, seven against one, then a light formed around me and I Digivolved into the form I'm in now, Peckmon, and ever since, I've been keeping this village safe."

Takato said," Well, Peckmon, I guess now you're sort of the Alpha _Bird_ of the village now." Everyone laughed at Takato's joke and Peckmon took them to a cliffside cave to see something.

The team saw pictures on the wall of the cave showing a white human like Digimon in between two armies, Peckmon explained," This is the legend of Galaticmon, a Digimon said to be from space. Long ago, there was a war between the holy type Digimon and the evil type Digimon. Many Digimon lost their lives, but then the mysterious Digimon, Galaticmon, appeared, and with his sword made from the stars and his powers of a Digimon, he stopped the war and made peace between the two rival types, of course that didn't stop them from having little fight between each other, just no real war." The group was surprised by the story, Max was the most surprised and Matrix asked,_ Doesn't that sword Galaticmon have look like_.

Max replied,_ Yeah, it looks like the Bengal, you don't think we have to do with Galaticmon_. Just then the group heard screams from the village, everyone ran out of the cave and saw a giant bird Digimon that has a grey chest and feet, golden feathers and head, and a golden ring on each ankle. Henry took out his D-Arc and told them about that Digimon," That's Hououmon, a Vaccine attributed, and Bird type Digimon, attacks: Star-Light Explosion and Crimson Flame, be careful, it's a Mega level." Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo along with their partners went to the Mega Digimon. Of course, MarineAngemon and Impmon went also," Impmon Digivolve to... Beelzemon." And Impmon Digivolved into his Mega form, he said," Looks like I need to gain some air to get to that thing." Then two large, black, feathered wings came from his back and his right arm turned into a large blaster.

The Tamers know that they need a change as well, so they held up their D-Arcs and said in unison," Biomerge activate." One by one they merged with their partners." Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon."

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon."

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon."

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon." Justimon was an android type Digimon with a white and blue outfit, red scarf around his neck and a metal right arm. Sakuyamon was a miko Digimon, it has a golden staff with one big golden ring and smaller ones on it. Her was wearing a black outfit under a yellow armor, on her head was a helmet resembling a fox's head, and purple boots and gloves on, with the yin-yang symbol on them. MegaGargomon was a giant green machine Digimon with who knows how many weapons, his shoulders have faces on them, and his face resembled a dog's. And Gallantmon was a knight in white armor with red on his shoulders, knee caps, and ankles, yellow at his toes, a red cape, a lance in his right hand and a shield in his left, on the shield was the symbol on Guilmon's chest. The five Mega level Digimon flew to the enemy Digimon. Beelzemon was the first to attack," Corona Destroyer." He drew an inverted pentagram, as long as he kept firing, the blast became stronger, and sadly Hououmon used its 'Crimson Flame' attack and stopped it, and hit Beelzemon. After him was Justimon with his 'Justice Burst' attack, he fired a ball of blue energy at Hououmon, but he got hit with Hououmon's 'Crimson Flame' and split back into Ryo and Cyberdramon, after seeing her friends go down, Sakuyamon said," Spirit Strike." Four kuda-gitsune attacked and hit Hououmon, who used his 'Crimson Flame' to hit Sakuyamon so hard, she split back to Rika and Renamon. Then it was Henry's turn," Mega Barrage." And all of his weapons went off at once, hitting and almost knocked Hououmon down, sadly the bird Digimon rebounded and used 'Crimson Flame' and hit MegaGargomon causing him to split back to Henry and Terriermon. Takato knew he had to defeat Hououmon while MarineAngemon healed the others," Shield of the Just." And his shield fired a beam of light, hitting and slightly injuring the bird Digimon, Hououmon fired his 'Crimson Flame' at Gallantmon, knocking him down, luckily after the barrage of attacks from before, Hououmon wasn't strong enough to make Gallantmon to split back to Takato and Guilmon.

Max couldn't believe what he saw, Kazu explained to him how they were in Mega level. Max knew that he had to do something if four Mega level Digimon couldn't defeat Hououmon, just then he heard a voice, _Max Takiyama, come to me and my powers would become yours. I can give you the power to become me, Galaticmon._ Max turned to the cave and ran in, with Dramon, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Guardromon, Lopmon, Peckmon, Ai and Mako behind him, trying to figure out what was happening. Max ran and ran until he reached the end of the cave. He saw a slot on the wall, he knew what he had to do, he summoned the Bengal and Peckmon said," The, that's the sword Galaticmon used." Max put Bengal through the slot and turned it like a key, then there was a light. Max held up his D-Arc and the light went into it. After a few seconds, Max ran out and ran to the battlefield and yelled at Hououmon," Hey you, it's time for you to pay for what you've done." Max took out his D-Arc and said," Biomerge activate."

Gallantmon woke up seeing Max and Dramon, fusing together, then he said," Max and Dramon are Biomerging!" Beelzemon and the other Tamers and their partners woke up also seeing this. Then Max and Dramon formed him, a large, white, spaceman like Digimon with a sword sheathed on his back, he said," I am Galaticmon, with my sword of the cosmos, I will defeat you."

Rika took out her D-Arc and read the data," Galaticmon, Virus attribute, Holy Type Digimon, attacks; Star Slash, and Cosmic Beam."

Hououmon said," I'm impressed, but being able to become that Digimon won't stop me from carrying out Lord Lucemon's orders." And he flew right at Galaticmon, and stopped right in front of him and used his attack," Crimson Flame." Everyone was shocked at what they saw when the smoke cleared, Galaticmon was alright.

Max looked at what he saw, he was in a sphere of grey data. He saw what he was, he became Galaticmon, next thing he knew he was being hit with Hououmon's 'Crimson Flame' attack. However, it felt like it didn't hurt as bad as it looked, back outside Hououmon was shocked at what he saw. Max saw a strange symbol on Hououmon's chest, it looked like a lightning bolt, but with a circle at the top with a dot in the center, suddenly Max heard Dramon's voice, _Max, that symbol is probably the reason Hououmon is going crazy._

Max asked, _Dramon, how can I hear you?_

Dramon answered,_ you can hear me because we're Biomerged._

Max said, _Alright then, let's go destroy that symbol._ Galaticmon took his sword out of the sheath and said," Hououmon, you have hurt many Digimon, and I'm the one that will stop you. Star Slash." He swung his sword and a blast that was similar to the Bengal's 'Cosmic Slash' was created and hit the symbol and Hououmon fell into the village. Max and Dramon split apart and then the group went up to the unconscious Digimon and Den asked," Is he, you know?"

Henry answered," No, if he was defeated, his data would be dissipating right now." Then Hououmon woke up after a dark energy left his body, he said," I am truly sorry for this, Lucemon had me under his control." Then he turned to Peckmon and asked," Peckmon, are you the protector of this village?"

Peckmon answered," Yes, I am."

Hououmon then said," Then I'll give you this." Hououmon took one of his feathers and held it out to Peckmon and said," Take this feather and you will Warp Digivolve to the Mega level, that way you will have enough power to defeat Digimon as strong as me. Do you accept this gift?"

Peckmon said," Even though I won't look the same, I'm the same Digimon inside, so yes, I will." And Peckmon took the feather and he glowed with a beautiful golden light and became a Digimon that resembled a human, but had a red mask covering all of his face except his mouth, blue armor on, a silver blade, and two wings, one black and one white. Takato took out his D-Arc and read the Mega level Digimon's data," Ravemon, Vaccine attribute, Cyborg type. Attacks; Spiral Raven Claw, Blast Wing, Celestial Blade."

Ravemon said," Thank you Hououmon, I'll use this gift wisely." Then he turned to the Tamers and Lok and his team and said," If you want, you can stay here for the night and go to a nearby village in the morning."

Max said," We'll be happy to, besides after sleeping in a desert, then a forest, a night in a village would be a good idea, right guys." Everyone nodded in agreement, then Ravemon told them that since it was getting late, he'll take them to a hot spring divided by a rock barrier. After they were done there, they went to their rooms and enjoyed a good night's sleep. In the morning, like Ravemon requested, they went to the nearby village.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seeker School at the Beach

After walking for about three hours after leaving Ravemon and the Falcomon, the group made it to the village, Kenta asked," Where are the Digimon?" Everyone then realized what he meant by that, the village looked like it was deserted, until a small, white, seal like Digimon with red hair coming from the top of his head to its back, purple markings above and below his eyes, and on its clawed hands. Max took out his D-Arc and read the data," Gomamon, a Vaccine attribute, Sea Animal type, Rookie level Digimon, Special Attacks; Marching Fishes, Claw Attack, and Sharp Edge."

The Gomamon went up to the group and said," If you're looking for the Gomamon village, we moved up the beach a couple of miles, I'm here because of the memories."

Sophie asked," Did something make you leave?"

Gomamon said," Nope, we just thought that we should explore more of the world, so if you guys want to come over to the village, just follow the setting sun until you see the village." The group said good bye to Gomamon, once Gomamon was gone Lok got an idea told Max," Now would be a good time to start teaching you more spells."

Max stood a good distance away from Lok and they started the lesson. Lok said," Let's start with a simple spell, and try this, Augerfrost." And he fired the spell in the air, Max said," Can you at least give me a challenge, Augerfrost." And he fired in the air also. Lok knew that Max needed a challenge and said," Alright then try this, Nimblefire." Instead of creating a blast like Augerfrost, it created an orange energy around Lok's legs, and when he ran, he was faster than usual. Max said," I can do that, Nimblefire." Max, with the effect of Nimblefire, ran next to Lok, but faster, when the two of them stopped, they were out of breath, Lok explained," I see you're fast even without the spell, now's a good time to explain another spell, Everfight." Lok was covered by an orange energy and was healed, Max said," Everfight." Then he felt all of his energy coming back, he told Lok," Ok, now that my energy is back, why don't we try some combat, the Willblade versus Bengal."

Lok thought about it and said," Alright, let's do this, Bladecall." And the Willblade appeared in Lok's hands. Max called his sword, Bengal, and the two got into fighting positions, Lok said," Before we start, remember that this just a test to see whose blade is stronger." Max agreed and Sophie started the match," Ready, Boltflare." And she released a sphere of light in the air signaling the start of the match. The two blade wielding Seekers ran at each other, Max blocked each of Lok's attacks, and Lok dodged all of Max's.

The two seemed to be equally matched, until Max knocked Lok down, that was when Lok said," I surrender, you win." When Lok got up he suggested," Why don't we try battles between Titans." Max agreed and he called out his Titan," Come out, robotic warrior... Revile." Once the android Titan came out, Lok called his Titan," Come on, Baselaird." When the gladiator Titan came out, the battle started. The two Titans fought, while Lok and Max were using spells to stop the other's Titan. Max used the spell Wilder used on them the other day," Bristlevine." The spell held Baselaird long enough for Revile to defeat him and send him back to his amulet, Lok said," Ok, so you defeated Baselaird, but I have some other Titans that might be a little tough." Lok thought,_ Looks like I'll need to break out the big guns._ Lok took out a golden amulet that had what appeared to be horns, and had a red gem in the center of the amulet, Lok held it out and said," Awaken, Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon." A large dragon Titan came out, it stood on its hind legs, wearing armor the same color of its amulet a large tail with black stripes, and wings that looked like they were made from blades.

Sophie said," Cyphercall." And an electric blue Holotomb with an orange screen, Suzie was amazed at the object and said," Miss. Sophie, what is that? Because it looks like a Holotomb."

Sophie answered her," It's called a Cypherdex, it's a special tool that Casterwills, like me, can use. Watch, Cypherdex, give us the info on Pendragon."

The Cypherdex replied," Pendragon, attack: Unknown, Defense: Unknown, type: Legendary Titan, Size: Colossal, Special Abilities: Sword Breath, Blade Fair." Max was lucky enough to overhear the Cypherdex say Pendragon's info, and he took advantage of it, he heard a voice,_ Max, before you start attacking and don't freak out, it's me, Revile, we have the ability to speak telepathically, get it?_

Max said,_ considering it is practically the same way I communicate with Matrix, so I get it. Now, I have an idea, here's what I think you should do, fly behind Pendragon and, what attacks do you have?_

Revile told him,_ I have an attack called 'Rust Barrage' I fire a stream of rust that encases the target, if they don't dodge, in a shell that is almost unable to get out of, also I have an attack called 'Scrap Shower' that fires serrated pieces of scrap metal at my opponent, even when there isn't any metal around, I can bring pieces from the ground._

Max replied, amazed, _Sweet, now, as I was saying, fly behind Pendragon and then use 'Rust Barrage' if Pendragon is in that almost indestructible shell, use 'Scrap Shower' until he is defeated, if that doesn't work, then I'll use Hyperstride to get on him and use 'Raypulse' on him._ Revile agreed to the plan and they put it into action.

Once Revile got behind Pendragon, he used 'Rust Barrage' fortunately for Max, the shell got on and Pendragon almost couldn't get out, Revile went in front of Pendragon and used 'Scrap Shower' to weaken him until Lok thought,_ Pendragon use 'Sword Breath.'_ Pendragon unleashed a powerful blast from his mouth and hit Revile, leaving nothing left. Everyone was shocked, everyone, but Max. Before everyone knew it, Revile was reforming, like a Phoenix rising from its ashes, his robotic pieces put themselves back together, making Revile come back, and when that was done he said," You shouldn't of done that, Scrap Shower." And he fired his attack with everything he has at Pendragon and kept doing it, even when he said," Now Max, do it." Max nodded and used 'Hyperstride' to get on Pendragon, who was still encased in Revile's rust and used 'Raypulse' with all of the power he had and somehow with the two attacks combined, Pendragon was sent back to his amulet. Max used 'Featherdrop' to safely fall to the ground. Lok told Max that defeating Pendragon is a difficult task, and that one day, Max would become a great Seeker. Max then went over to Henry and Sophie and asked," Henry, Sophie, do you think we can connect a Holotomb to, let's say, an NCIS computer?"

Back in the human world, it was raining and Reid Takiyama was looking outside the window in the NCIS Headquarters thinking,_ Max, it's been over a week, where are you?_ Suddenly, Ned Gonzales whistled, getting Reid and the rest of his team's attention saying," Guys, we got contact from Max." Reid and the rest of the team, consisting of Reid, the 23 year old, American/Japanese Crystal Peterson, Jesse Drake, and their leader, Baron Matsanka went to their room that they use to communicate through webcam. Ned gave his partner, Harriet, the go ahead. She brought up the image, Reid said," Max, can you hear me?"

Max answered," Yes I can Reid, by the way I would like you to meet some new friends of mine." After saying that, he moved the camera back so that he could show the whole group and said," I would like to introduce Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Zhalia Moon, and Den Peirce." Max introduced them and the other Digimon to his friends back home. Reid said," So, that's Dramon, Max showed us the pictures of you for that competition when he was little, but it's better to see you face to face. So Max, when are you planning on coming home?"

Max answered," Reid, I'm sorry, but until we find a way back and defeat an evil Digimon trying to destroy the Digital World, we can't come home, I hope you understand."

Reid answered," Yea, I understand, just try to get home safe."

Max said," Good, and before I turn this off, I need to ask you something, remember when I told you about my Uncle Dante?"

Reid answered," Yea, you said he died in an alleyway, trying and succeeding in saving you and your Mother, his sister."

Max said," True, but I recently learned that he's alive, and." Max was going to tell Reid about his uncle being a Seeker, but instead he said," When I get home, I'll try to find him and that's it." Then he turned off the cam.

Lucemon was watching the group's actions and said," Do them really think that they can escape me, Lucemon. Of course, that boy, Max, has unlocked the power of Biomerging to the Mega level, what's even worse is that he and his partner, Dramon, become Galaticmon, the Digimon that stopped that war between evil and holy type Digimon. What do you think Wilder?" Lucemon's partner from the human world walked up to him and said," I think that since they had difficulty with VirusCentaurmon the way he is normally, what would happen if we infuse him with Titan DNA?"

Lucemon said, with a grin," He would be impossible to defeat. Let's just use some of Incubane's DNA, if that's alright with you."

Wilder said," Of course, let's do it." Lucemon called his top scientist, Datamon. Datamon looked like a small robot with long, mechanical arms and legs, also robotic hands, his right eye was yellow while his left eye looked like the metal over it was broken off, revealing a regular eye. Datamon asked his boss," What do you want Lord Lucemon?"

Lucemon told him," Take Incubane to have some of his DNA extracted, then infuse that DNA with VirusCentaurmon." Wilder took out Incubane's amulet and called out his Titan. Wilder told Incubane," Incubane, you shall listen to Datamon until he is done infusing some of your DNA with VirusCentaurmon." Incubane understood and went with Datamon to his lab.

Datamon, with Incubane walked to the outside training room, where VirusCentaurmon was firing arrows at boulders, Datamon said," VirusCentaurmon, Lord Lucemon had an idea to combine your digital signature with Incubane's DNA. You need to come with me to my laboratory."

VirusCentaurmon notched another arrow and said," Alright, you know, even though Lucemon looks like a kind, nice, angel child, he does have a dark side. Right now that guy is having a great idea, if I survive this, and I know there is a risk of me being deleted considering the fact I'm still a little weak from that battle against those Tamers." After saying that, he fired the arrow, destroying the boulder. Datamon said," Let's go to my lab, and because of your size, you will have to go through the sunroof." VirusCentaurmon agreed and leaped, two seconds later, Datamon and Incubane heard a crash, Datamon said," That's going to cost a pretty DigiDollar." When Datamon and Lucemon got to the lab, Datamon was right, the whole sunroof was destroyed. Datamon then put wires connected to suction cups on VirusCentaurmon, then told Incubane if he could spare something like a hair, blood, anything with DNA. Incubane nodded yes, and Datamon chose the most harmless option, he took a pair of scissors and cut off a piece of Incubane's hair. He took the hair to his computer and put it on a scanner, turned it on and said," Good, now I just need to turn this DNA signature into a digital signature so I can infuse VirusCentaurmon with Titan abilities, sorry Incubane, you will need to stay in case we need another sample." Just then his screen flashed green and Datamon said," Wonderful, the change from DNA to data worked. Now VirusCentaurmon, you will feel a slight shock." Datamon pulled a switch and electricity surrounded VirusCentaurmon, causing him to yell in pain, after a minute of the screaming, the merge was finished, however, VirusCentaurmon gained two ram horns, a large, black shield with the Japanese symbol of dark in the center, written in red, he wore red and black armor over his body. Just then, Lucemon and Wilder appeared, Wilder called his Titan back, Datamon said," Good timing Lord Lucemon, I just finished the experiment. Since this was your idea, you should name our new friend."

Lucemon said to the newly transformed VirusCentaurmon," From now on, you will be known as DeltaVirusCentaurmon. Go, get the Tamers and Seekers, they are at the beach where those Gomamon lived before they decided to leave." DeltaVirusCentaurmon leaped out of the still broken sunroof. Then Lucemon turned to the others and said," Yes, this will be amazing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unleash the Gamma Level, the Fight against DeltaVirusCentaurmon

As Max turned off the connection, he walked back to the others and gave Lok his Holotomb back and said," Well, if there isn't anything else we should do, we should stay here and set up camp."

Kazu complained," Why, that Gomamon said that we could go to his village." Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon agreed. Max explained that if Lucemon, whoever he is, sends someone to attack them, there won't be any innocent Digimon. He walked into the forest and said," Can you guys leave me alone for a while?" Everyone agreed and went to do whatever they want to do, everyone except Lok. He walked up to Max and said," Max, I know what it's like to keep a secret from your friends, both of my parents were Seekers, then again, my Dad is in the Titan world, Huntik." That made Lok think,_ Dad, if you are watching me now, I hope I'll be able to get to you soon._ Lok remembered what he wanted to tell Max and said," What I'm trying to say is that my sister doesn't know about Seekers, Titans, or anything like that. Just remember, they can't learn about it until you can trust them." Just then, they heard a voice familiar to Max and the other Tamers saying," Lucemon was right, you are here, for your destruction." Max couldn't believe what who he saw, above the beach was VirusCentaurmon.

Den asked Takato," Who's the creep with the shield."

Takato answered," That's VirusCentaurmon, but he looks different though."

VirusCentaurmon replied," Datamon infused me with DNA of Incubane. He turned the DNA into data, and you can see what happened after that, now I am DeltaVirusCentaurmon." Henry took out his D-Arc and read the Digimon's data," DeltaVirusCentaurmon, a Virus attributed, Beast type, attacks: Demonic Arrow Barrage, Dark Shield Blast. Looks like he Digivolved into the Mega level." Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon and brought out his wings and giant blaster, and Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Max took out their D-Arcs and said," Biomerge Activate."

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon."

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon."

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon."

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon."

"Dramon Biomerge to... Galaticmon." The team was ready for battle, but DeltaVirusCentaurmon was also, he took his bow and notched an arrow and used his 'Demonic Arrow Barrage'. He fired the arrow in the air and it split into multiple arrows. The Tamers were able to dodge some of them, the ones that could hit Lok's team and the other Tamers were able to be blocked by Lok and his team using 'Honorguard' to shield them, but the shield couldn't hold for long. MarineAngemon formed a heart shaped bubble around the Seekers and the other Tamers just as a group of arrows would hit them. Galaticmon saw this and said to the other Megas," Guys, we need to defeat DeltaVirusCentaurmon before the others get hurt." Then he fired his 'Cosmic Beam' at DeltaVirusCentaurmon, the blast hit DeltaVirusCentaurmon, who used his shield to block it, everyone knew what to do, Gallantmon used 'Shield of Just', MegaGargomon used 'Mega Barrage', Sakuyamon fired her 'Spirit Strike' attack, Justimon used 'Justice Burst', and Beelzemon used 'Corona Destroyer', the six attacks merged with the 'Cosmic Beam' and caused an explosion, when the smoke cleared, DeltaVirusCentaurmon was still standing. Everyone was shocked, and Max thought,_ what do we do, even with the power of our attacks combined, we couldn't defeat him._

Dramon replied,_ Think about what DeltaVirusCentaurmon said before, he said that he was infused with Titan DNA made into data._

Max knew what to do so he concentrated and Revile's amulet showed up in his right hand, he said," Come out, robotic warrior... Revile." The android Titan came out then he then told Lok and the other Seekers," Guys summon your Titans, remember DeltaVirusCentaurmon said that he's part Titan." DeltaVirusCentaurmon thought,_ Lord Lucemon isn't going to be happy about this._ Lok took out his amulets and said," Come on out, Baselaird. Awaken, Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon." Sophie brought out Sabriel, and a Titan called Sorcerel, who looked like what she is called, she had a robe, and a shell like helmet resembling Sabriel's. Den called out his Titans," Shoot them down, Cursed Archer. Even the odds, Vigilante." Cursed Archer looked demonic with its creepy bow and the skull on its head. Vigilante wore a black, hooded cloak, golden chain mail under it, and two golden scythe like objects on his back. Den then said," Vigilante, activate Cindercloak." Zhalia then took out her amulets and called out her Titans," Protect your lady, Kilthane. Show yourself, Gareon." Kilthane had grey armor on with blade like objects coming from his back like a spider's legs. Gareon looked like a medium sized, frilled lizard with red eyes and golden armor on his arms, legs and chest with a green gem in the center. With the Titans out, Max knew that they now stood a chance of defeating DeltaVirusCentaurmon.

Gallantmon combined his 'Shield of Just' with MegaGargomon 'Mega Barrage', Sakuyamon's 'Spirit Strike', Justimon's 'Justice Burst', Galaticmon's 'Cosmic Beam', Beelzemon's 'Corona Destroyer', and MarineAngemon 'Kahuna Wave'. The large combined attack caused a blast that had the colors of an aurora, DeltaVirusCentaurmon held up his shield and countered with his 'Dark Shield Blast' which shot a ball of pure dark energy at the combined Mega attacks. The two blast made contact and a huge cloud of smoke was created, knocking the Tamers down, separating Gallantmon back to Takato and Guilmon, MegaGargomon back to Henry and Terriermon, Sakuyamon back to Rika and Renamon, Justimon back to Ryo and Cyberdramon, Galaticmon seemed to still have some energy left. The Titans started attacking DeltaVirusCentaurmon, the ones that flew attacked from the air and all of the others attacked from the ground. DeltaVirusCentaurmon found this annoying and said," Haven't you realized that you are no match against me?" Then he swiped his bow at them and sent them all, except Pendragon back to their amulets. Galaticmon got up and said while unsheathing his sword," I won't give up until you're defeated DeltaVirusCentaurmon, Star Slash!" DeltaVirusCentaurmon held up his shield and blocked the blast, then he notched an arrow and fired at Galaticmon, sadly, Galaticmon didn't have enough strength to dodge it. Pendragon even tried to take the attack, but even the Legendary Titan of Champions wasn't able to make it in time. The arrow hit Galaticmon in the shoulder and he split back to Max and Dramon. They both fell to and hit the ground, unconscious.

The others ran over to him, and tended to his wounds, meanwhile, Max's spirit was in some purple/black space, thinking, _I... I lost? I understand the pain of being defeated, however, this time I feel like I let everyone down. How could I be a Tamer if I get this feeling, maybe, I shouldn't be a Tamer anymore. I'm sorry everyone, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jerri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie._ He saw their faces and of their Digimon friends, then he remembered his promise to Reid and thought, _Sorry Reid, I won't be able to keep that promise._ Then he heard someone saying, _don't doubt yourself Max, try to believe in yourself, for my sake, for the sake of everyone. _Then Max saw who was saying that, it was Dramon, Max replied, _Dramon, you're right, but how do we defeat DeltaVirusCentaurmon?_

Dramon replied, _I don't know, I guess that we need to wing it._

Max laughed and said, _any other time I would, but this time, I don't think so. If only there was a way, a way to break past the limits. _Just then, Max felt a strange energy like all of his daemon powers and his D-Arc glowed with an aurora of colors.

Everyone outside were shocked to see what was happening, Max was surrounded by an aurora, that is until his and Dramon's eyes opened. Max got up and said," DeltaVirusCentaurmon, it is time for you to be defeated. Ready Dramon?"

Dramon got up and answered," Yes Max, I'm ready."

Max then held up his still glowing D-Arc and said," Gamma Biomerge Activate."

"Dramon Gamma Bio merge to... SacredKnightmon." SacredKnightmon resembled a knight with purple armor, with the celestial symbol for earth on his chest, he said," I am SacredKnightmon, I am a Holy type, even though I am a Virus attribute, my attack is Sacred Celestial Arrow, which stops all that is evil. Now DeltaVirusCentaurmon with this new power, I will defeat you, take this." He summoned a purple bow and notched an arrow made out of light and said," Sacred Celestial Bow." He shot the arrow at DeltaVirusCentaurmon, who met that with his shield. When the arrow hit the shield, DeltaVirusCentaurmon said," Do you really beat me? My shield has Chrome Digizoid in it, nothing can." He couldn't finish his sentence because, at that moment, his shield started to crack. SacredKnightmon was happy about that and said," You were saying?" Then he snapped his fingers and the shield broke, but the arrow didn't stop until it hit DeltaVirusCentaurmon in his shoulder and created a large light. When that light vanished, DeltaVirusCentaurmon was still around and said," How, how could I have been weakened by you for a second time. I swear, one day, I will defeat you, but until that day, I will take my leave." Then he left, leaving the other Tamers, Digimon and the Seekers amazed.

Lucemon, Wilder, and Datamon were all watching the battle. Lucemon was the most upset about the ending and said," Looks like our idea failed. Datamon, get the rebuilding of DeltaVirusCentaurmon's shield ready for when he gets here and I want to know what caused that boy to gain enough strength to once again defeat our strongest warrior."

Datamon replied," Yes sir." Lucemon thought,_ what was that strange power that came from that boy?_

SacredKnightmon split back into Max and Dramon, and everyone started asking questions until Max couldn't take it and whistled so loudly, everyone quieted down. Max then said," First of all, I don't know what happened. Second of all, I want to, but I do know that only I can do it." He walked to a nearby tree that fell during the battle and sat, facing towards the sea. Rika looked at him and told the others," Guys, maybe I should talk to him, and can you give us some privacy?" The others agreed and they walked to a different part of the beach. When she was sure of them being gone, she walked up to Max and sat next to him and said," When I learned about your parents, I was both sad and surprised. I mean in school you seem like a lone wolf, is what happened to your parents the reason why?"

Max took a small flat stone and threw it so hard that it skipped over twenty times. He answered," I seem like that mainly because I'm an agent. Anyone that is after someone would go after their friends first. I don't make any friends because I don't want anyone to get hurt. Does that answer your question, because I'm sure it did?"

Rika said," Yeah, and I'm happy when you stood up to DeltaVirusCentaurmon back there. You really seemed like you wanted to protect us."

Max replied," Thanks, I really want to keep everyone safe." Rika looked at him and thought,_ just tell him, if you don't, you might not get another chance._

_Flashback_

Rika was entering the front entrance when she saw a group of girls talking. Her recently new friend Heather, with her almond brown hair straight down and her golden, heart shaped locket that her grandmother gave her before she sadly passed a week before her eighty-seventh birthday, was one of the group members, the other two were from the school's chorus group. Heather saw Rika and said," Hey Rika, did you hear, a new kid is joining this school." Then she turned to her other friends and said," You guys better hurry, I heard the next rehearsal is in ten minutes." The other two realized that Heather was right and quickly ran to the Music room for rehearsal. Heather then walked to Rika and they walked towards their classroom, Heather said," Do you think he'll be cute, that is if the new kid is a boy."

Rika laughed and said," Heather, every time a new kid comes, you think it would be a cute boy, even when it is a boy, they aren't really what you would call "cute". Besides, don't you already have a crush on Billy from the school's basketball team?"

Heather said," Oh ya, besides I heard that he's a lone wolf, so you don't need to worry." Then they heard an engine and it seemed like all of the kids in the school ran past them and outside, that is all of the girls in the school. For curiosity's sake, Heather and Rika went outside to see what was going on.

When they got through to the front of the hoard of girls, they saw a boy no older than thirteen getting off a black motorcycle. When he took off his helmet, his grey/black hair dropped down to his shoulders. Rika thought,_ Heather was right, he does look kind of cute, and maybe I should ask him out, since the whole D-Reaper thing is over._ Just then the bell rang and everyone ran to class, including Rika, who thought,_ I might need to wait a white._

_End Flashback_

Rika opened her mouth to talk and said," Max, there's something I need to." She couldn't finish her sentence, because at that moment Max pulled her to him and their lips made contact and when they separated, Max said," I know you were going to say, and I have feelings for you also."

Rika said," Then we're on the same page then." They kissed once again, but that's when Lok decided to check what's keeping Rika so long, he said," Hey lovebirds, you coming?"

Max responded," Yea, but can't you give someone some privacy when they're, you know."

Lok said," Yeah, I know, come on. The others are waiting." The three walked up the beach where Lok said that the Gomamon village should be, then Rika asked Lok," Lok, do you think the others should know?"

Lok answered," Yes, there shouldn't be any secrets in a team, keeping secrets is one thing you shouldn't keep from the team, that is, if it is important that they shouldn't know. Besides, you two would make a perfect couple." They found the group and Max told them what happened, which made Ryo sad, then Zhalia said," Unless you had to keep it a secret, it was a good idea to tell us, keeping secrets isn't a good idea in a team. You see, I once was an agent for the Organization, Max, I know how it felt to be an orphan, when I was a little girl a man, Klaus, adopted and trained me to be a spy for the Organization. When we needed to find a wild Titan in the castle of Vlad Dracul, Antedeluvian, I had to turn on Lok and the others, however, I couldn't finish them. Sadly, as a last-ditch effort, I invoked one of my Titans, King Basilisk, who has the ability to turn anyone to stone, and I had him turn Klaus to stone. I was able to gain back the trust of the Foundation by claiming and giving the Legendary Titan of Body, Behemoth. And since the final battle against the Professor, I was a member of the Foundation."

Max said," Alright, I guess now we should be on our way. The sun is setting, and the Gomamon we met earlier told us that we should head towards it, so let's go." And the group walked for what seemed two miles until they saw a group of huts and Gomamon walking around. The group also saw small, green Digimon with four legs with a claw at the end of each one, at the top of their heads were blue stripes and an orange fin. Guardromon explained," Those Digimon are called Betamon, don't worry, they are only Rookie level Digimon. Their Electric Shock is really powerful, sending a one million volt shock at their opponents, just don't get on their bad side." The group walked down to the village and met up with the Gomamon that they met earlier. The leader of the village kindly allowed them to stay in the village for the night. That night Max thought,_ maybe making friends is a good idea after all, besides, I made a good relationship already._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Chance Meeting

Max was starting to wake up from hearing waves crashing into the rocks on the shore and then a scream woke him the rest of the way. The Tamers and the Seekers got up and ran outside and they saw a reptile like humanoid with two golden katanas wearing an aqua blue chest plate holding Jerri and Suzie. Matrix told Max,_ Oh no, not good, that's a lizard daemon, very powerful since we're at the water. We need to destroy him._

Max asked him,_ how, it's dangerous to use the Bengal. How do you._ He couldn't finish his sentence because a red/orange light came from his D-Arc. Max took out the D-Arc and saw a strange symbol on the screen, it was a square with a line above it and with what looked like a triangle without the bottom line above it. Max recognized it as the Chinese symbol for unity. He asked Matrix,_ any idea what I am supposed to do._

Matrix answered,_ I don't know, but I do remember my mother telling me about a time where humans and daemons were able to merge together, almost like when you and Dramon Biomerge together. The human would draw the symbol on your D-Arc with paint made with daemon energy. You don't think that we can do that ourselves, do you?_ Max was surprised by what he just heard and didn't know what to say but one word,_ yes._

Matrix then said,_ Then let's do it. _He ran to the lizard daemon and said," Hey you, if you want to fight, well you got one." Matrix came out then Max held up his D-Arc and drew the symbol while saying," Daemonic Symbol... Unite." The two merged together into what looked like an average sized adult male with red armor that resembled a tiger and had a sheathed sword on his back. The lizard daemon and said," So, you have been able to merge with a daemon. No matter, boys." Then three more lizard daemons similar to him came out of the water. Max thought,_ we're in trouble._

Tien woke to a beeping sound and took out the small machine that she, her twin sister, Jasmine, and their friend, Ben received a few years ago. She saw three dots together, one blue, representing Ben, one yellow, representing Jasmine, one green, representing herself, and one mysterious red dot, not far from their camp. She woke up the other two, when they ready, Tien told them," Guys, I think that there is someone else like us. They're not even that far from us."

Ben said," Maybe it's just a wild daemon, we pick them up on the radar also."

Jasmine said," Tien's right, I sense energy similar to ours, let's go." The three of them packed up camp and ran as fast as they could.

The daemon holding their friends' hostage tied them up and joined his buddies, when the four lizard daemons rushed at him, Max jumped over them and took out his sword, the blade was made of fire. When he hit one, it started to dissipate into black mist. Max asked Matrix,_ What just happened, is it that easy to defeat them?_

Matrix answered,_ the answer to your first question, it was destroyed, when you destroy a daemon, they sometimes dissipate into that black mist, and sometimes it isn't that easy, that one was weaker than the others, probably got more wounds, you just probably hit him in one of them. _Then a second one was about to slice Max with his katana when the lizard daemon got hit with a fireball, Max saw who shot it, it was Dramon, who said," Max, you know that you're not alone."

Lok said after slicing and defeating the third," Yeah, your friends are with you always." The fourth daemon was upset at what Max, Dramon, and Lok did to his friends and he charged at Max, who quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed the daemon in the shoulder, and the daemon dissipated. That's when Max separated from Matrix and said," That was amazing, I never felt like that in my entire life." Just then a humanoid creature in aqua blue armor and white hair going down to her mid back jumped from the jungle about to do a kick. Matrix met her with a block and said," It's been a while sis."

Max said," That's your sister?"

Matrix's sister said," Yep, my name is Deltra. I hope my baby brother hasn't caused any trouble." Just then a boy's voice said," Deltra, that's enough." Then the source of the voice came out, a young boy no older than fourteen wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, purple necktie, red framed glasses and had brown hair going down to his shoulders. On either side of him were two girls, both had brown hair also, the one on his left had it down to her mid back, was wearing a green t-shirt, and green pants. The one on his right had her hair in a ponytail, wore a yellow tank top, yellow shorts and an unzipped, yellow sweat jacket. The boy said," Hello, I'm sure you already know about my friend Deltra. I'm Ben Gales and these are my friends, Jasmine and Tien Blake." The one on the left, Tien said," He, hello, nice to meet you."

Jasmine said," Pardon my sis, even though we're twins, she is a little shy sometimes. Is it alright if we ask you explain to us how you met Matrix?" Jasmine looked at Max when she asked that question, Max agreed and he explained how he pulled out the Bengal and how he and Matrix became friends.

Tien was amazed at the story and thought,_ that's such a nice story._ Then she asked him," I hope your parents are proud of you and are waiting for you to come home." Suddenly Max started to tear up and said," They would, if they were still alive." Ben, Jasmine, and Tien were all shocked, Ben said," Looks like you're more like us than we thought. You see our parents are dead as well. Tell me, how did it happen?"

Max said," They were killed by a bomb planted in their car, to this day I'm trying to find the people that did it."

Jasmine said," How do you expect to find them?"

Max pulled out his badge and said," I'm NCIS Special Agent Max Takiyama, the people that I work with will be able to. Does that answer your question Jasmine?"

Jasmine said," Yeah, it does. One question though, how in the world did you become an agent for NCIS, whatever that means?"

Max said," NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I help investigate crimes involving the Navy. I became an agent because the man that adopted me is an agent, I have amazing talents, and after my team's leader talked to the director of the agency in Washington D.C in the U.S.A, also, I was able to gain these." That's when he took out his wallet, opened it and pulled out a photo of what appeared to be metal, with a marking that was a circle with AK in the middle. That really made Ben, Jasmine, and Tien surprised, Ben asked," That's a picture of a piece of the bomb, isn't it."

Max said, now confused," Yes, how did you know?"

Tien said," Our parents were killed the same way, we have thought that somehow our parents were connected. However, we slowly moved away from that idea, because in America, there were signs of them operating there as well." As Tien was talking, Ben saw Max's D-Arc on his belt and when Tien finished talking, he asked," What's that on your belt?"

Max said," Depends, why do you need to know?" Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out an aqua blue D-Arc with navy blue trimmings, Tien pulled on out that was light green with white trimmings, and Jasmine had one that was yellow with brown trimmings.

The Tamers were surprised and Suzie said with a smile," Yay, more Tamers, who are your partners? Are they with you now, are they?"

Jasmine said," What do you mean, what's a Tamer, and what do you mean by our partners?"

Henry explained," A Tamer is a person, specifically a child that was chosen to help the Digital World. Those devices you have are called D-Arcs, they symbolize the fact that you are a Tamer. You probably don't know it yet but you probably have a Digimon partners also." Just then a voice came from Ben's D-Arc saying," Yeah, just call out my name." A voice and a voice from Tien's and Jasmine's said the same thing. Ben, Jasmine and Tien were surprised, and everyone was silent until they explained themselves, Ben's said," My name is Gomamon, Tien's is Biyomon, and Jasmine's is Palmon, like I said, you just need to say my name and I'll come out." Ben didn't know what to do, but he decided to do it anyway, he held out his D-Arc and said," Come out, Gomamon." Then the small Digimon came out and said," Man, have I been cooped up in there for so long, good to finally see you face to face."

Ben was happy and said," It's good to meet you as well." Jasmine held out her D-Arc and said," Come out, Palmon." Then a small, green, plant like Digimon with purple-tipped claws, and a pink flower with a yellow center on the top of her head, appeared and she said," Hi, I'm Palmon, you seem nice, we'll be great friends."

Jasmine said," You seem to be happy, I hope we can be friends also." Tien held her out D-Arc and said," Come out, Biyomon." Biyomon was a pink bird with blue at the tips of her tail and on her head, she had a silver ring on her left leg, she had claws on the tips of her wings, she said," Nice to meet you, I'm sure you and I will be the best of friends."

Tien said," Awe, you're cute, of course we'll be friends."

Dramon went up to the three Digimon and said," Hi, I'm Dramon, it'll be great to have you on the team."

Ben said," Now, we didn't say we would join you. First, let's see how Gomamon is at fighting."

Max got an idea and said," Alright, Gomamon, a Digimon that deals with water versus Dramon, a Digimon that deals with fire, what do ya say?" Ben gladly accepted and they got into fighting position close to the water, the Gomamon and Betamon of the village came out to watch, when the next wave crashed, the fight started, Dramon fired his 'Pyro Incinerator', Gomamon dodged it and fired his 'Marching Fishes', which caused fish from the ocean to attack, Max said," Quick Dramon, fly." Everyone got confused until they realized what he meant, Dramon grew two wings and flew up high, dodging the attack, Ben thought, _how can I hit him if he can fly? _Just then, a card appeared in his hand, Max said," That's a modify card, scan it in your D-Arc, then, well why don't I show you." Max took out his D-Arc and the Digivolution card, scanned it and said," Digi-Modify... Digivolution Activate."

"Dramon Digivolve to... Meteordramon." Dramon changed to the Champion level Meteordramon. Ben knew what to do to win, he took the card, scanned it and said," Digi-Modify... Digivolution Activate."

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon." Ikkakumon resembled a large walrus with white fur and a horn on its forehead and red claws at the end of its four polar bear like legs. Ikkakumon said," Thanks Ben, as Ikkakumon I'm able to defeat my opponents with my 'Harpoon Torpedo' attack. Go ahead hop on, I won't bite." So Ben did that, he hopped on to Ikkakumon's back, and Ikkakumon fired his 'Harpoon Torpedo' attack, he fired his horn, and it opened and released a missile, which hit Meteordramon in the right wing and a new horn grew in its place. Max ran up to the injured Meteordramon, who fell to the ground after getting hit, Max whispered to him in his ear. Max got on Meteordramon's back and Meteordramon flew back into the sky. Max summoned the Bengal, Ikkakumon fired his attack and Max jumped off and used his 'Cosmic Slash' to stop the attack, Meteordramon used his 'Meteor Crash', Ben jumped off just as Meteordramon would hit Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon was knocked down and reverted back to Gomamon, Max landed on both legs, walked over to Ben and said while holding out his hand to help him up," Good move making Gomamon Digivolve to Ikkakumon, his 'Harpoon Torpedo' attack can help with Digimon that can fly, like Meteordramon. However, you didn't think about me and Meteordramon teaming up the way we did, now let's see how Gomamon is." Ben took Max's open hand and got up, the two walked to Gomamon, who got up and jumped in Ben's arms.

Meteordramon reverted back to Dramon and when the two Tamers and their Digimon rejoined the group, Jasmine and Tien debated on who should fight Max and Meteordramon next, Max said," Let's do two against two. Me and Dramon along with Takato and Guilmon against Tien and Biyomon with Jasmine and Palmon." Tien and Jasmine thought it over and they agreed, Kenta took two Digivolution cards and held them out to Jasmine and Tien and said," Here, take these, I have just enough extra Digivolution cards for you two to use." Tien and Jasmine took the cards, Max, Takato, Dramon, and Guilmon stood on one side and Tien, Jasmine, Biyomon, and, Palmon stood on the other side. Max, Takato, Tien and Jasmine took their Digivolution cards, and scanned them in their D-Arcs while saying," Digi-Modify... Digivolution Activate."

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon."

"Dramon Digivolve to... Meteordramon."

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon."

"Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon." Togemon resembled a large cactus with holes for eyes and mouth, she wore two, large, red, boxing gloves on her hands, and a tuft of orange hair on her head. Birdramon was a phoenix-like Digimon. Growlmon was a large, red, dinosaur Digimon with three, black tipped claws on each hand and foot, white hair and one, blade-like spikes on each his arms. Max took out his D-Arc and read Birdramon's and Togemon's data to himself, _Birdramon, Vaccine attribute, Giant Bird type, Attack: Meteor Wing. Togemon, Data attribute, Plant type, Attacks: Needle Spray, Lightspeed Jabbing. Both are Champion level Digimon, this could get interesting. _The fight started, Togemon said," Have a taste of my Needle Spray." She launched needles from her body and Birdramon launched her 'Meteor Wing', she only needed to flap her wings to launch fireballs from her wings. Growlmon used his 'Pyro Blaster', which was a large fire ball being launched from his mouth, to counter the 'Needle Spray', and Meteordramon used 'Flame Meteor', which was Meteordramon launching multiple fireballs from his mouth, to counter the 'Meteor Wing'. Meteordramon quickly used his 'Meteor Crash' at Birdramon, Growlmon used his 'Plasma Blade', and he powered up the blades on his arms and slashed at Togemon. Like Gomamon, they were knocked down and turned back to Biyomon and Palmon. Tien and Jasmine ran to their partners and picked them up, when they got back, Max asked them and Ben," Have you guys decided to join us?"

Ben stepped up and said," Well first of all, we were looking for someone that can merge with their daemon partner, which you are. Second, of course we'll join you, we need practice anyway, because right now, we stink." Everyone laughed and the Tamers, then along with their new friends helped with fixing the village that got damaged from the battle against the lizard daemon, a lot of the Gomamon and Betamon of the village were injured, but not destroyed. Renamon, Calumon and Biyomon went to get some medicinal herbs while the others worked on fixing the buildings that were badly damaged, and building new ones in place of any that were destroyed. When Renamon, Calumon and Biyomon returned they were running with herbs in hand. Tien ran to meet them and asked," What's up, why are you running?"

Biyomon caught her breath and said," There were a bunch of large centipede-like things that looked like a female human from the waist up. There were also large, white, bird-like creatures."

Renamon added," We were able to get out alive." Tien and Jasmine quickly called out their daemon partners, Tien called out Swift, a bird daemon that resembled a man that had white wings coming out of his back, black, combed back hair, and simple, white armor. Jasmine summoned Boulder, a wolf daemon that looked like an average teen boy with his brown hair going down to his mid back with brown, average armor on. Jasmine, Tien, and Ben took out their D-Arcs, Max had a feeling what he needed to do, so he took his out also, they drew the unity symbol and said," Daemonic Symbol... Unite."

"With a heart burning like a flame, I am the Tiger Warrior."

"With a soul as deep as the sea, I am the Dragon Warrior."

"With a strength like the earth, I am the Wolf Warrior."

"With a speed like the wind, I am the Bird Warrior." They all looked the same, except Ben's armor was blue and resembled a dragon, Jasmine's looked like a wolf and was brown, and Tien's was white, looked like a bird with white wings on her back, and her sword was on her waist. The four of them rushed into the forest, Tien was doing more flying than running, and they were following Renamon, Calumon and Biyomon to the cliff that the creatures were at, they stopped at a safe distance away and stayed out of sight, Jasmine told the others," They're daemons, the ones on the ground are centipede daemon while the ones in the air are bird daemon, don't know why they are called bird daemon, considering the fact they look like pterodactyls. Max, you and I will fight the centipede daemons, Ben and Tien, you take care of the bird daemons, ready your swords." Swift told Tien, _These guys are just plain awful, they give all different kinds of bird daemons bad names._

Tien replied, _I agree, that's why we need to destroy them._ The four human/daemon warriors got their swords out, then Renamon said," I, Calumon and Biyomon will head back to the others to tell them what's going on, also try to keep them from trying to beat these things." Jasmine nodded her head in agreement and the three Digimon ran back.

The warriors ran to the enemy, Max swiped his sword and said," Flame Slash." His sword released fire like how the Bengal released its blast, destroying five daemons at once. Jasmine twirled her sword and planted the blade in the ground and said," Earth Stalagmite." Stalagmites came out and penetrated the remaining six, destroying them. Meanwhile, Ben took his sword, slashing at the bird daemon, saying," Aqua Slice." The attack fired a slash, even though it was made out of water, it took half out. Tien was in the air took her sword, stabbed it like a lance while saying," Air Blast." A powerful blast was created and took out the remaining bird daemons. As Tien was flying down, she saw some clover-like herbs on the cliffside and thought, _hey,_ _maybe those are medicinal herbs._ She grabbed them and when she got down, the warriors split from their daemon partners, and Tien told them about the plants they found, Max suggested that they should ask Renamon. When they returned, they told everyone what happened, everyone was happy that they were able to defeat the daemons, then Tien asked Renamon about the herbs, Renamon explained that those are herbs that she and Biyomon were going to get, when they saw the daemons. When they were done with fixing the village, they said goodbye to the Gomamon and Betamon, they started heading out. Everyone wondered where to go next, until Ryo suggested," We should head in the direction DeltaVirusCentaurmon went, maybe that'll lead us to his boss."

Rika said," Good idea Ryo." The group started walking and Takato moved over to Henry and whispered to him," Is it just me, or was Rika just nice?"

Henry answered," I noticed it to, people change Takato, don't worry about her. Besides, right now, we need to worry about finding the Digimon trying to take over the Digital World." Takato agreed and they continued walking. Max overheard their conversation and said to Matrix,_ They do say love does change people._

Matrix answered,_ true, so true._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

The Defeat of Puppetmon, the Power of the Elemental Warriors Revealed

Puppetmon had the Suits and the remaining boar daemons search for the Tamers and Seekers, he ordered them," Keep searching! Lord Lucemon will be upset if we lost them!"

One of the male Suits stepped up and said," Sir, I found their footprints."

Puppetmon said," Good, now round everyone up, and we'll follow them." Just as the Suit was leaving, a voice was heard saying," Puppetmon, you have done wrong, and we are here to defeat you." Puppetmon looked to see who was saying that, he saw that it was Max, the Tiger Warrior standing on a large rock, next to him were the other Warriors, Ben, the Dragon Warrior, Tien, the Bird Warrior, and Jasmine, the Wolf Warrior. Ben said," With the power of the elements."

Tien continued," We fight for justice and peace."

Jasmine finished," We are the Elemental Warriors, and on behalf of the human and Digital Worlds, you shall be destroyed."

Puppetmon was surprised at their attitude and said," Just because you are a little more confident, doesn't mean you'll defeat me and my helpers. Now, Suits, daemons, attack." The Suits called out the Venomasters and the Redcaps. The boar daemons got ready also. However, that didn't scare the Warriors, because behind them were the Biomerged Tamers, Beelzemon with his wings and blaster out, MarineAngemon, Antylamon, Guardromon, Leomon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Stardramon, Calumon, and the Seekers with their strongest Titans out.

The Warriors jumped off the rock and took out their weapons, Max brought out his Fire Blaster, Ben brought out his Water Bow, Tien got out her Air Fan, and Jasmine brought out her Earth Axe, they rushed at the enemy. The daemons rushed at the Warriors, Max jumped and fired his 'Flare Shot', when he pulled the trigger, the painted flames on his blaster glowed and fireballs were blasted out, burned nine of the boar daemons to the point of destruction before they could dodge the attack, when he landed, he said," Now this makes me feel more at home considering I use of these almost every day." Ben was surrounded by nine other daemons and said," Oh dear, looks likes I'll need to surrender, not. Ice Arrow Rain." He fired an arrow made of ice into the sky, it split nine separate arrows, striking and destroying the daemons. Tien and Jasmine were stuck with the last eighteen daemons, Tien told Jasmine," I got an idea, I'll need some rocks, you know what kind."

Jasmine replied," I can tell what you're going to do, and I'm going to enjoy it." Then Jasmine took her axe and struck the ground while saying," Boulder Bash." Pieces of the ground rose, and then Tien took her fan, showing the picture of the bird, she waved the fan in the air and said," Tornado Fan." A giant tornado was created, sucking up the pieces of ground from Jasmine's attacks, also the daemons were sucked in. Black dust was seen only seconds later. Just then they saw a huge light coming from the battle against Puppetmon

Lok was blade to blade during his fight against one of the Venomasters, Baselaird wanted to help, but he was fighting the second. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard saying," Looks like you need a hand, Raypulse." Then the blast hit the Venomaster, long enough for Lok to send it back to the amulet, then the second Venomaster saw the defeat of his comrade, luckily Baselaird took that opportunity to defeat the enemy Titan and send it back to its amulet. Lok looked to see who it was, and he was happy, and he knows Max would be too. Meanwhile, Sophie, Den, Zhalia, and their Titans defeated the remaining Suits and their Titans, and when they saw their old friend and leader. They were running towards him when they saw the light.

Gallantmon and the other Digimon surrounded Puppetmon, who had his hammer ready and said," Normally I would be scared, but I only see six Mega Digimon, two Ultimate, five Champions, and one Rookie. You would have a better chance if you were all Mega level. I doubt you would beat me though, so if you want to surrender before your defeat, go right ahead."

MegaGargomon said," Yeah, when pigs fly, we will never surrender to you, or anyone." The Digimon got ready to attack, Guardromon fired his 'Guardian Barrage' attack, he fired missiles that were literally whistling from the two missile launchers on his forearms, Leomon combined that with his 'Fist of the Beast King', he shot fire from his hand, the fire resembling a lion's head, Ikkakumon, Togemon, and Birdramon used their attacks also. Puppetmon easily dodged the multiple attacks, then Antylamon used her 'Bunny Blades' trying to cut Puppetmon in half. Sadly, Puppetmon used the wooden cross on his back to guard off the attack and knock her back. Stardramon used his 'Stardust Wave', he opened his mouth and a wave of stardust was blasted at Puppetmon, who was able to guard that and knock Stardramon down also, but Puppetmon didn't notice that his cross was cracking. Gallantmon then raised his shield and combined his 'Shield of Just' with MegaGargomon's 'Mega Barrage', Sakuyamon's 'Spirit Strike', Justimon's 'Thunderclap', Beelzemon's 'Corona Destroyer', and MarineAngemon's 'Kahuna Wave'. The combined blast was going to hit Puppetmon when he quickly used his cross to guard the blast, he was pushed to a tree, when the blast died down, the Digimon were shocked to see Puppetmon with his wooden cross in front of the spot that the blast was going to hit, the cross then broke to pieces from it taking the full force of the attack, then Puppetmon said, out of breath," Good try, you really made me think I would be defeated, you're going to need to be a little more stronger to defeat me."

Calumon looked at his friends thinking, _everyone is able to fight, everyone except me. I want to help also. _Just then the symbol on Calumon's forehead started to glow, everyone looked at the small Digimon who said," Puppetmon, you forgot one thing when you started this fight."

The Mega Digimon said," I forgot nothing, but wait." Then he realized what Calumon meant and said," Oh no! Don't do it, please don't do it."

Calumon replied," Too late, Shining Digivolution." A light covered the battlefield and when it disappeared, everything was the same, except Leomon, Guardromon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, and Togemon have changed. The only physical change to Leomon is that his fur became white. Guardromon became a tall, android-like Digimon in silver armor. Ikkakumon became a large creature walking on two legs with a saw-like horn on his head, orange fur, bluish skin on its underside, right arm and hand, in his right hand was a giant silver hammer. Birdramon became a giant humanoid bird Digimon with large talons on its hands and feet, two, large, red, wings on its back, and a yellow beak under a red mask with two holes for her eyes. Finally, Togemon became what appeared to be a human girl with a flower bud on her head, a skirt made out of long flower petals, and four wings made out of long blades of grass. Jeri, Kazu, Ben, Tien, and Jasmine were surprised to see their partners Digivolve, Kazu walked up to his newly Digivolved partner and said," Andromon, you're back to your normal self."

Andromon said," Yes, it seems like I have. It's been a while, ever since the battle against Orochimon I've been wanting to get back to this form, and it is great to be back." Tien went up to her partner and said," Wow Birdramon, you look _so_ cool."

Her partner replied," Yes I do, don't I. Tien, I have Digivolved to my Ultimate level, I am Garudamon and my Wing Blade will send you flying."

The newly Digivolved Ikkakumon said," I am Zudomon, and I'll crush you with my Vulcan's Hammer."

The changed Togemon said," I am Lillymon, don't be fooled by my looks, because I will blast you away with my Flower Cannon."

Andromon said," I am Andromon, with my Gatling Missile attack, you will be destroyed."

Finally, the transformed Leomon said," And I'm IceLeomon, with my Frozen Fury attack, you will be frozen in your tracks." Puppetmon looked around at the five Digivolved Digimon and said," Ok, now I'm a little scared, maybe I should leave now." Puppetmon was going to leave when the five Ultimate Digimon surrounded him. Andromon looked at Puppetmon and said," Puppetmon, it's time for you to be defeated, Gatling Missile."

"Wing Blade."

"Vulcan's Hammer."

"Flower Cannon."

"Frozen Fury." Andromon's attack was the two missiles with machine guns contained in them. Garudamon fired a blade shaped like a large, black bird. Zudomon's attack was him throwing his hammer at Puppetmon. Lillymon put her arms together, making a gun muzzle from the petals on her wrists and fired a ball of yellow energy. IceLeomon's attack was similar to Leomon's 'Fist of the Beast King' attack, except it was a fist of cold air. The five attacks hit Puppetmon before he could dodge them. When the smoke cleared, Puppetmon was laying on the ground, pieces of data slowly disappearing, the Biomerged Tamers split apart, then Takato walked over to the disappearing Puppetmon and said," Puppetmon, I hope you're glad for what you've done, because now you'll be gone, unable to help Lucemon."

Puppetmon looked at Takato and said," Do you think I have a choice? Well I didn't, and I'm sure that I would have ended like this even if I would need to retreat. I guess that the only thing I never really had were friends. Looks like it's time for me to go, even if you manage to get to Lucemon, you wouldn't make it." The rest of Puppetmon, which was his head and chest, glowed a yellow color and then the rest of him disappeared while saying," So long and good luck Tamers, and if I come back, I hope we could be friends." Jeri started to cry when Puppetmon vanished, then she asked IceLeomon," Do you think that Puppetmon would change? Could we become friends?"

Her partner answered," Yes Jeri, I think we could, but first we need to defeat Lucemon." It wasn't long until everyone except Lok and his team noticed the man in his 30s with reddish brown hair, amber brown eyes, a pair of tan jeans, and a dark grey shirt under a brown trench coat with a small, white, furry, gargoyle-like creature with white bat wings, and a long, white tail.

The Elemental Warriors turned back to normal and Max started to cry and said," Dante." He ran over to his uncle and hugged him, and Dante was happy too. Ben asked," Who is this guy? How did he get to the Digital World? And what is that?"

Max answered," This is Dante Vale, my uncle, it's a long story." Max explained about Dante being a Seeker and how he didn't get Max at the orphanage because of Max's safety. Then they got to the question on how Dante getting to the Digital World, he said," The Huntik Foundation picked up some strange signals, we picked up these same signals on the day that Lok and his team disappeared, so I asked if me and Cherit can go and see if we can check it out, we did and we ended up here."

Cherit said," It took us a while, but when we learned of a group of human children traveling around, we knew it had to be you. Now, why don't we see that Titan of yours Max."

Max replied," Sure, why not." Max then took out Revile's amulet and said," Come out, robotic warrior... Revile." The humanoid android Titan came out, making Dante smile and say," First Titan I gave to your mother, I told her that one day you will need to learn about being a Seeker, so I gave her Revile, I never knew that she would be gone before you would. Now, let's get moving, if we get going now, we can get a few miles in before sunset."

Kenta said," Good idea, but what about them?" He motioned to the four defeated Suits, after thinking about it, they decided to tie them to a tree, Matrix, Deltra, Boulder, and Swift returned to their partners, Stardramon, Andromon, IceLeomon, Zudomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Antylamon, and Beelzemon reverted back. Strange enough, it was to their Rookie level. Andromon became, what appeared to be a living gear with two smaller, silver gear, one on both sides. IceLeomon became a small, red Digimon with a white underside, two pointy ears, nine tails with blue at the tips and at several spots of his body, he also walked on four legs with three claws at the end of each foot. Kazu and Jeri looked at their partners, Henry said," They must of used so much energy that they needed to revert back to their Rookie forms. Andromon reverted to Hagurumon and IceLeomon reverted to Elecmon." That's when Cherit noticed a small cut on Max's arm and said," Aye lad, unless you didn't notice, but you're injured."

Max then saw the cut and said," Oh ya, just a small one, probably got it while fighting, no problem." He started walking, leaving a confused look on Cherit's face. Only twenty minutes after the group started walking again, the same wounds healed. Max had to explain how it happen to Dante and Cherit. That night, Max couldn't sleep and saw his uncle still awake, he went up to Dante and said," Been a while, only seems like yesterday when me and my Mom had to leave you behind in that ally. Why didn't you tell me, not to mention have your own sister keep it from her only child?"

Dante said," I wanted to keep it a secret from you for your safety. Your mother was a good woman and a great sister. Did she tell you what happened on the first day she met your father?"

Max laughed and said," Yea, she said that the two of you were in Japan for college, she met my Dad when you arrived in the airport, apparently, my Dad needed to help you and Mom when you two are in Japan. One date led to another and they ended up getting married, and while they enjoy their honeymoon, you were doing your job as a Private Investigator."

Dante said," True, now try to get to sleep, just because Reid isn't here, you can't stay up late. You need your energy in the morning." Max agreed and went to his sleeping bag and fell asleep, thinking,_ Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Mommy, I miss you. _With that thought, Max fell to sleep.

Lucemon watched the fight and saw what happened with Calumon, he thought,_ so, that Digimon gives others the ability to Digivolve. And those humans, they were able to defeat all of those daemons like they were nothing. Looks like we've got some work to do. _Datamon showed up with some good news," Lord Lucemon, I was able to fix the infuser, may I use it now?"

Lucemon replied," Of course, get done quickly, go with one of the bird daemons that we sent the other day." Datamon agreed and quickly went to get the infuser ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Rescue Jasmine, and the Fight of Tamers versus Myotismon

The group continued walking in the woods and Jasmine was enjoying the day, it has been about two weeks since she, Tien and Ben met the Tamers and Seekers, not to mention meeting her Digimon partner, Palmon. However, Jasmine suddenly sensed an evil presence coming from the trees to her left, she looked and saw nothing, Palmon noticed this and said," Come on Jasmine, we need to catch up to the others." She looked where Jasmine was, and only saw trees and bushes, she asked," What are you looking at exactly?"

Jasmine answered," Nothing, thought I sensed something."

Myotismon was hid behind a tree when he noticed the female Tamer stop and turn his way, who knew that hiding from children could be so hard. He knew that he had to get to her, if she could sense his presence, he could be caught before he attacks them. He called the twelve bat daemons that Datamon created for him, apparently to Lucemon, twelve could be more than enough. When the humanoid bat creatures with their blood red eyes and winged arms showed up, he said," Go, find the girl with the Palmon. Palmon are similar to plants and can use the flower on its head to hide, also, be quiet and swift." They bowed in agreement and flew into the skies, leaving Myotismon thinking,_ yes, fly my winged friends, fly and get me that girl._

The group stopped at a small clearing surrounded by trees to rest and eat. However, they didn't have much and the Digimon had to go find some, Jasmine decided to help them since she can tell what's edible or not, and Palmon told her if some things that she has no idea about is or not, not long after collecting some decent amount of food, she and Palmon started to head back while the others continued, Jasmine commented on some of the strange fruit she found, everything was fine until Palmon heard something and said," Jasmine, I'm going to check something out, alright."

Jasmine replied," Sure, why don't I carry that for you." Jasmine took the food her partner was carrying and continued on back after telling Palmon, Palmon was alright with that, and when Jasmine walked, she was doing it slow, that way she can enjoy the beauty of nature, she enjoyed how the forests, beaches, in fact everything in the Digiworld looks so real, some things more beautiful than others. Everything was peaceful, until something grabbed her arm, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Palmon searched for the noise saying," Mysterious noise, where are you." Then she heard it again, but more clearly, sounded like snoring, when Palmon found it, she saw a humanoid bat creature asleep, she could already tell that it was a daemon, just then, she heard a scream so loud that the daemon woke up. Palmon quickly hid, when she knew she was safe she headed to that scream thinking,_ Please let it not be who I think it was._ When she got there, she was right, she was about to run back to the others when they got there, Tien with tears in her eyes, Palmon said while crying," I'm sorry Tien, they got her. The daemons took her." Tien fell to her knees and cried until the point she started to cough, the bitter taste of her tears, trying to fight back the thought of Jasmine being taken imagining what they would do to her. Then she felt a hand on her right shoulder, she looked up to see Ben, he said," Don't worry, we'll get her back, I promise." With that, she got up and hugged her friend so hard that she could feel his heart, beating a bit faster, from either the soul merging, or could it be something else.

Jasmine woke up in a cave, able to see the forest outside, her hands chained to the wall, in front of her was a man, no, not a man, he looked like a man, but resembled a vampire with a red mask over his eyes with two holes so he could see, surrounding him were bats with blood red eyes. He saw Jasmine wake up and said," Morning sleepy head, I hope you had an awful nap."

Jasmine asked," Who are you? Where am I?"

Her captor answered," I'm Myotismon, and for where you are, well that will be for you to figure out, which will be tough, those chains are made out of Chrome Digizoid, nothing can break those, and I'm the only one with the key. Here's the rules: You will be given daily meals and water so you won't die of hunger, or dehydration. Second, you will be chained to this wall unless it is an emergency, in that case, I will unchain you so you can take care of the problem. Finally, and this is important, if you try to escape, I swear, I will give you a warning, if you get three, well let's just say, don't try to escape. Do you understand these rules?" Jasmine nodded in agreement, then Myotismon said," Good, very good." He walked away, deeper into the cave and said," Oh, before I forget, if you need me, your guard will come to get me." Jasmine wondered what that meant, until she saw the evil humanoid bat creature come up to her, with its fangs in a crooked smile. Jasmine sat there thinking,_ Where are you guys, help me and hurry._

Max and the others sat in a circle, thinking about how to find Jasmine, Max asked," We need to figure out where they took her, probably somewhere close, so it would be a quick trip. Where could they have gone?" Just then, Birdramon and Meteordramon came back from searching and reverted, sadly, they couldn't locate Jasmine. Just then, Tien got an idea, she took out her D-Arc and said," I think I know how to find Jasmine. You see, when we found Max, his D-Arc appeared on a radar, so maybe." Tien tried pushing random buttons, then a radar appeared showing three dots, the green one representing Tien, the blue one representing Ben, and one red dot representing Max were together, while a yellow dot representing Jasmine was in a spot to the North. With the success with locating Jasmine's D-Arc, the group quickly headed to the location, the trip was longer than they thought, because it was night when they got there. Sadly when they got their though, they only found a cliffside, with no caves, nothing, not even a single ledge for climbing. Dante investigated the cliff and said," Are you sure that this is the right place?"

Tien said," It has to, it just has to, infect, we should be right in front of it. See, the radar says so." She showed the radar to Dante, she was right, the radar showed Jasmine's D-Arc should be at the cliff. Just then, Deltra came out and said," A barrier." Everyone looked confused, Deltra explained," Some daemons have the ability to put up barriers, they probably put a cloak so we can't see them." After a few minutes looking for the barrier, they heard a voice, yelling," Guys, help, hurry!"

Jasmine struggled in her chains, even though she knew it was useless, she was lucky that her guard was on break. Myotismon came up to her and said," Can you please stop that, the sound is getting annoying." Jasmine reluctantly nodded, eventhough she was gone for about eight hours, she knew that getting on Myotismon's nerves would be a bad idea. Every time he got angry, he would use his 'Crimson Lightning' attack, which was a red whip made out of light. He would purposely almost hit her, one time he almost hit her head. This time, Jasmine was lucky, because this time, he didn't do it. When he left, Jasmine thought,_ Where are you Tien?_ Just then, Jasmine heard a man's voice saying," Are you sure this is the right place?" Jasmine looked up to see Dante and the others, Tien and the others looked at her D-Arc, then Deltra came out and mentioned something about barriers, Jasmine knew this was her only chance, so after a few minutes, she took in a deep breath and yelled," Guys, help, hurry!" That worked, because they quickly rushed over to the entrance of the cave, that is if an invisible force field blocked them, they started pounding on the barrier, Matrix and Swift even came out to help, but even with the help of the daemons, they couldn't get through, even worse is that her friends weren't the only ones that heard her, Myotismon ran in and saw what happened, him being lucky that they can't see them, he said to Jasmine," That's it, you're done for, take this, Crimson Light." He couldn't do his attack, because he heard two female voices, and saw Sophie and Zhalia hold out their right hands and scream," Breakspell!" A blue beam came from their hands and hit the barrier, causing a bright light, when it dimmed, they saw what was happening in the cave, Myotismon hated this and asked them," So, you think you can still beat me?" He noticed that Max, Ben, Tien, Matrix, Deltra, Swift, the other Tamers and the Digimon except Palmon and Calumon were missing. Suddenly, multiple fireballs, a arrow made of ice, and a tornado hit the barrier, the combined power broke through it. When the smoke cleared, three of the Elemental Warriors had their weapons in hand, sitting on a tree limb, Tien said," Thank goodness that we were able to sit here and that this wouldn't break, Ben, would you do the honors."

Ben replied," I'd be happy to, go Zudomon." Just then, the large Ultimate Digimon came out and used his 'Hammer Boomerang', but didn't aim at Myotismon, but at Jasmine, she quickly held up her arms, putting the chains in the hammer's path.

When the hammer hit the chains, they broke into pieces, and like the name of the attack stated, his hammer boomeranged back and almost hit Myotismon in the back, that is if he didn't duck at the last second. Zudomon caught his hammer and got ready to attack again, behind him were Stardramon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Rapidmon, Cyberdramon, Antylamon, Beelzemon without his wings and blaster, Garudamon, Andromon, IceLeomon, MarineAngemon, they got into their fighting positions, Jasmine on the other hand, took out her D-Arc and a Digivolution card, concentrated and the card glowed blue. She scanned the card and said," DigiModify... Matrix Digivolution Activate."

" Palmon Matrix Digivolve to... Lillymon." Lillymon, along with the other Ultimate and Digimon surrounded Myotismon. However, Myotismon wasn't scared by him being outnumbered, but he knew that he wasn't alone, he said," You Tamers think that you are close to beating me, but you aren't, come out bat daemons." The creatures came out into the night, all twelve of them had the same winged arms, their eyes a deeper crimson than in the light, they almost look invisible in the night. Jasmine needed to help, she tried one more time to call out Boulder, this time, the humanoid wolf daemon, Jasmine took out her D-Arc and drew the unity symbol," Daemonic Symbol... Unite." She became the Wolf Warrior and joined her teammates, she brought out her axe and attacked, the daemons were hard to defeat, since they were able to blend into the night. They kept getting hit by the daemons' attacks, Max thought, _How do we beat something we can't see? Wait a minute, that's it._

Matrix asked him,_ What's your idea Max?_

Max answered, _If I create a large enough Boltflare, we could see the bat daemons and will be able to defeat them. Gotta be careful though, the attack also gives off heat, so yeah._ Max concentrated and created a large enough 'Boltflare' into the air that was able to illuminate the battle scene, showing all of the daemons, they took this chance to take out the daemons, before they knew it, there was a cloud of black dust appearing.

Zudomon used his 'Vulcan's Hammer', Myotismon ducked the attack, sadly the attack almost hit Beelzemon. Luckily, he dodged it, he said," Too close Zudomon, too close." Then he used rushed at Myotismon with his 'Darkness Claw', Myotismon quickly dodged it and used his 'Crimson Lightning', the attack hit Beelzemon in his right shoulder. Beelzemon fainted after the attack, and MarineAngemon started to heal his wounds. Antylamon used her 'Bunny Blades' and Justimon used his 'Voltage Blade', his right arm turned into an object that emitted an energy blade. Myotismon dodged each attack easily and used his 'Grisly Wing' attack, he sent out a horde of bats that started attacking the two Digimon, they started slashing at them, trying to regain their vision, sadly they couldn't in time to dodge Myotismon's 'Crimson Lightning', Antylamon and Justimon, who split back to Ryo and Cyberdramon, fell next to Beelzemon, MarineAngemon quickly got to them and said," I know I have the ability to heal, but this is starting to get on my nerves." Stardramon quickly used his 'Star Beam' attack, he fired a beam of light at Myotismon, the attack hit him in the shoulder. Myotismon wasn't happy and used his 'Crimson Lightning', Stardramon got hit in his right wing and he fell to the ground, MarineAngemon started healing his wounds too after a tired sigh.

WarGrowlmon looked at Rapidmon and Taomon, they nodded, then the three of them said," Trinity Burst." The three of them turned into crystal-like forms, then beams of energy, they combined to form an energy arrow that appeared to resemble a crane. The arrow hit Myotismon and he disappeared, when WarGrowlmon, Taomon, and Rapidmon reappeared, they reverted back to Rookie, so did the other Digimon, then they started walking back to camp, Hagurumon was upset that he didn't get to fight and said," I could've defeated Myotismon with one hand behind my back, then again, he was able to knock down Beelzemon, a Mega level."

MarineAngemon then said," Yeah, well try to heal four different Digimon and a human." Everyone laughed at the comment, and when they arrived at the campsite, Max saw a strange letter next to his bag. No one else saw it yet, so Max took it and read it. He gasped at what he read, Zhalia noticed this and asked," What is it?"

Max replied," It's a letter."

Lok asked," Come on, spill. At least read it to us." Max agreed and read what the letter said.

_Dear Max Takiyama,_

_It is very important that you pay attention to what you're going to read. Whenever you get the chance, come to the Higurashi Shrine, it has to do with daemons, I suggest you bring your friends, Ben Gales, Jasmine and Tien Blake, this is very important, and if you can, bring Rika Nonaka. I just think there is something she should know about her past._

_From,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Rika remembered that name and said," I know about that shrine, I was walking one day, passed it, and decided to go there, when I got there, I met Kagome, her house is at the shrine and she lives with her mother, her brother, Sōta, and her grandfather. They also have something called The Bone-Eater's Well. According to Kagome's grandfather, it was used to dispose bodies of daemons and monsters that were near unbeatable. I was gonna go inside the shack the well was in when Kagome told me not to. I wonder what she needs to tell me?" After a while, the group decided to get some sleep, considering the fight they had. While sleeping, Max asked Matrix, _Hey_ _Matrix, how much do you know about The Bone-Eater's Well?_

Matrix answered,_ Not really, I heard of it only two times, the first was that it wasn't far from the village that a powerful priestess named Kikyō, she was an amazing priestess that had the duty to protect the legendary Shikon Jewel, a jewel that could make daemon powerful, and even make half daemons into full daemons, many daemons tried to obtain it, some even said that she gained feelings for a half daemon, sadly, she was killed by a evil half daemon known as Naraku. Back to the topic, the second time I heard it was through that letter. Does that answer your question Max?_

Max replied,_ Yeah, it does, thanks._ For the rest of the night, Max thought,_ Could this meeting have to do with the jewel? If so, what do me, Ben, Jasmine and Tien have to do with it. More importantly, what does it have to do with Rika?_ While he was thinking this, a pinkish light surrounded the sleeping Rika.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Cherubimon; Evil, or an Ally

The morning after their big rescue, the Tamers and Seekers packed camp and continued walking. However, about two miles after they started walking again, Biyomon was flying close to the ground and her leg got caught in something, she fell to the ground, causing Tien to check it out, she said," That's weird. What's this?" She saw webbing around her partner's ankle. Suddenly, Biyomon was pulled away into the forest, everyone quickly followed her, the whole time Biyomon tries to grab onto something, she grabbed onto a tree root, but whatever was pulling her was stronger. Luckily Dante was able to grab onto her wing and said," This feels like trying to pull a bus. Someone please help, or I might lose either Biyomon, or my arms, or both." Max, Ben, Jasmine, and Tien grabbed on also, they pulled so hard that they got Biyomon, but also a creature that was humanoid but also resembled a spider. The creature got up and started attacking after separating the webbing connecting it and Biyomon, Max, Ben, Jasmine, and Tien knew what to do, they took out their D-Arcs, called out their daemon partners and transformed. Ben, Jasmine, and Tien distracted the creature while Max hit it with his 'Flare Shot' attack, the creature was destroyed and the warriors turned back to normal, everyone wondered what that was until Jasmine identified it as a spider daemon.

The team then decided to set camp up there and try to figure out what's happening, Max said," So far, Lucemon sent daemons with his lackeys, don't know why he sent boar daemons with Puppetmon, the bat daemons with Myotismon made sense. Maybe spider daemons have to do with another one of his helpers?" Just then a black widow spider came up to Suzie, who got frightened by it. Attached to the spider was a note, Jasmine carefully picked up the spider and unattached the note, she read the note to the others.

_Dear Tamers and Seekers,_

_If you are reading this letter, that my spidery friend found you, I challenge you to a fight against me, the Suits sent with me and my twenty four spider daemons. I'm sure that it won't be too hard, in fact, Lucemon wanted to send me with three dozen, but I told him that two dozen would be more than enough. See you soon, if you accept, follow my spider back to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Cherubimon_

The group thought of the letter until Lok said," Well I'm in, the only thing that makes me wonder is that Cherubimon has Cherub in his name. Why would someone with Cherub in their name be evil?"

Lopmon answered," Cherubimon was good, I know because Cherubimon is the Digimon I could Digivolve into if I could ever become a Mega Digimon. If Cherubimon has gone evil, then we will possibly need to defeat him."

Max then said," Well, it's decided then, we accept the challenge, spider, take us to Cherubimon." The group packed camp and then the spider, who was still in Jasmine's hand, jumped onto the ground, then scurried into the trees, the group followed it, trying not to step on it, to a mountain range after what seemed like hours, the spider stopped and a spider daemon showed up to pick up its friend and lead the group the rest of the way.

After another mile, they saw their opponent, Cherubimon, he was a purple creature Digimon that resembled a beastly clown rabbit with yellow eyes. on either side of him were three Venomasters, each ready to attack, not to mention that they were surrounded by spider daemons. Pendragon, Baselaird, Sabriel, Revile and a Titan called Caliban was called out. Caliban resembled an Aztec warrior with long, white hair, golden armor on his legs, arms, elbows, and kneecaps, and had two energy blades. Max, Ben, Tien and Jasmine Digivolved their partners to Ultimate, so did Jeri, and Kazu. Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon, and Lopmon Digivolved to Antylamon, then Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo became Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon. MarineAngemon decided, considering the battle against Myotismon, to stay to the side to do any healing if necessary, and considering their luck also, they'll need it. Finally, Max, Ben, Tien Jasmine transformed into the four Elemental Warriors, all of the group was ready to fight. The four warriors huddled together back to back, Tien asked," Any idea on how to defeat them all? I mean the battle against the bat daemons was easy of the small arm, but also they were weakened by the Boltflare." Then she remembered that she was forced to be with one at her side when she was held prisoner by Myotismon and then she said to her twin," Sorry Jasmine, you probably are still a little scared from Myotismon."

Jasmine replied," It's alright, really, it is. I'm better now. What matters though is that we need to stop these things, I got an idea though. Max, lightning is another form of heat, so you can control it also. That is, do you know the symbol to use?"

Max answered," Of course I do. I'm one of those people that study, and I do it a lot."

Jasmine then said," OK, so when and if you are about to get hit with their webs, use the symbol." Just then, one of the daemons fired a web at Max, he then took out his D-Arc and drew the Chinese symbol for lightning. The symbol hit the web, sending electricity and heat to the daemon, if the electrocution didn't destroy it, the fire that was created did.

While the daemons concentrated on their friend, the warriors defeated the rest, Max fired fireballs with his blaster and lightning filled symbols with his D-Arc, Ben shot ice arrows from his bow, Tien used her fan to cause rocks to crush some of the daemons, and Jasmine used her axe to cause slabs of the earth to sandwich the remaining daemons. Soon, black dust covered they're battlefield.

It only took a minute for Sabriel to be taken out by two of the Venomasters, but Baselaird took them out in only seconds after. Revile and Caliban took out two with ease and Pendragon took out the last two before they started to fight back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cherubimon; Evil, or an Ally

The morning after their big rescue, the Tamers and Seekers packed camp and continued walking. However, about two miles after they started walking again, Biyomon was flying close to the ground and her leg got caught in something, she fell to the ground, causing Tien to check it out, she said," That's weird. What's this?" She saw webbing around her partner's ankle. Suddenly, Biyomon was pulled away into the forest, everyone quickly followed her, the whole time Biyomon tries to grab onto something, she grabbed onto a tree root, but whatever was pulling her was stronger. Luckily Dante was able to grab onto her wing and said," This feels like trying to pull a bus. Someone please help, or I might lose either Biyomon, or my arms, or both." Max, Ben, Jasmine, and Tien grabbed on also, they pulled so hard that they got Biyomon, but also a creature that was humanoid but also resembled a spider. The creature got up and started attacking after separating the webbing connecting it and Biyomon, Max, Ben, Jasmine, and Tien knew what to do, they took out their D-Arcs, called out their daemon partners and transformed. Ben, Jasmine, and Tien distracted the creature while Max hit it with his 'Flare Shot' attack, the creature was destroyed and the warriors turned back to normal, everyone wondered what that was until Jasmine identified it as a spider daemon.

The team then decided to set camp up there and try to figure out what's happening, Max said," So far, Lucemon sent daemons with his lackeys, don't know why he sent boar daemons with Puppetmon, the bat daemons with Myotismon made sense. Maybe spider daemons have to do with another one of his helpers?" Just then a black widow spider came up to Suzie, who got frightened by it. Attached to the spider was a note, Jasmine carefully picked up the spider and unattached the note, she read the note to the others.

_Dear Tamers and Seekers,_

_If you are reading this letter, that my spidery friend found you, I challenge you to a fight against me, the Suits sent with me and my twenty four spider daemons. I'm sure that it won't be too hard, in fact, Lucemon wanted to send me with three dozen, but I told him that two dozen would be more than enough. See you soon, if you accept, follow my spider back to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Cherubimon_

The group thought of the letter until Lok said," Well I'm in, the only thing that makes me wonder is that Cherubimon has Cherub in his name. Why would someone with Cherub in their name be evil?"

Lopmon answered," Cherubimon was good, I know because Cherubimon is the Digimon I could Digivolve into if I could ever become a Mega Digimon. If Cherubimon has gone evil, then we will possibly need to defeat him."

Max then said," Well, it's decided then, we accept the challenge, spider, take us to Cherubimon." The group packed camp and then the spider, who was still in Jasmine's hand, jumped to the ground, then scurried into the trees, the group followed it, trying not to step on it, to a mountain range after what seemed like hours, the spider stopped and a spider daemon showed up to pick up its friend and lead the group the rest of the way.

After another mile, they saw their opponent, Cherubimon, he was a purple creature Digimon that resembled a beastly clown rabbit with yellow eyes. on either side of him were three Venomasters, each ready to attack, not to mention that they were surrounded by spider daemons. Pendragon, Baselaird, Sabriel, Revile and a Titan called Caliban were called out. Caliban resembled an Aztec warrior with long, white hair, golden armor on his legs, arms, elbows, and kneecaps, and had two energy blades. Max, Ben, Tien and Jasmine Digivolved their partners to Ultimate, so did Jeri, and Kazu. Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon, and Lopmon Digivolved to Antylamon, then Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo became Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon. MarineAngemon decided, considering the battle against Myotismon, to stay to the side to do any healing if necessary, and considering their luck also, they'll need it, Calumon decided to stay with MarineAngemon. Finally, Max, Ben, Tien Jasmine transformed into the four Elemental Warriors, all of the group was ready to fight. The four warriors huddled together back to back, Tien asked," Any idea on how to defeat them all? I mean the battle against the bat daemons was easy of the small arm, but also they were weakened by the Boltflare." Then she remembered that she was forced to be with one at her side when she was held prisoner by Myotismon and then she said to her twin," Sorry Jasmine, you probably are still a little scared from Myotismon."

Jasmine replied," It's alright, really, it is. I'm better now. What matters though is that we need to stop these things, I got an idea though. Max, lightning is another form of heat, so you can control it also. That is, do you know the symbol to use?"

Max answered," Of course I do. I'm one of those people who study, and I do it a lot."

Jasmine then said," OK, so when and if you are about to get hit with their webs, use the symbol." Just then, one of the daemons fired a web at Max, he then took out his D-Arc and drew the Chinese symbol for lightning. The symbol hit the web, sending electricity and heat to the daemon, if the electrocution didn't destroy it, the fire did.

While the daemons concentrated on their friend, the warriors defeated the rest, Max fired fireballs with his blaster and lightning filled symbols with his D-Arc, Ben shot ice arrows from his bow, Tien used her fan to cause rocks to crush some of the daemons, and Jasmine used her axe to cause slabs of the earth to sandwich the remaining daemons. Soon, black dust covered the battlefield. Soon after, a light came from the Tamers battle against Cherubimon.

It only took a minute for Sabriel to be taken out by two of the Venomasters, but Baselaird took them out in only seconds after. Revile and Caliban took out two with ease and Pendragon took out the last two before they started to fight back. The Seekers were happy about their small victory until a light covered the scene.

Gallantmon stood, weakened by Cherubimon, around him were his friends, being healed by MarineAngemon. Inside Gallantmon, Takato thought, _cherubimon, he's a little stronger than I thought._ That was true because they were all taken out by Cherubimon's 'Lightning Blast' attack, he sent powerful spears of lightning at each of them when they tried to attack him. Takato knew that there had to be a way to defeat him, he thought,_ someone, help us win this._ Just then, a dragon like machine came and Gallantmon jumped to it saying," Good timing Grani. Gallantmon Mode Change to... Gallantmon Crimson Mode." , a light arrow hit the mountain behind Cherubimon, just missing his head. Gallantmon Crimson Mode then looked to see where the arrow came from and saw SacredKnightmon with his bow and an arrow notched. SacredKnightmon then said," Takato, if you don't do it then I will."

Gallantmon Crimson Mode replied," I'm sorry if I'm not cold blooded enough to destroy anyone without caring about them like you."

SacredKnightmon with his bow and arrow ready said," I would destroy him because he would want us to, I wouldn't end a Digimon's life just for the fun of it. I'm not that kind of person, besides, I was trying to help you, I was trying to weaken him so you could finish him."

The good Cherubimon said," Please hurry, I don't know how long I can hold this form." Gallantmon Crimson Mode looked at SacredKnightmon, they both knew what to do, SacredKnightmon fired at Cherubimon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode used his 'Royal Saber', a attack that launched a strong blast of lightning. The two attacks hit Cherubimon, causing him to fall to the ground, the data slowly disappearing. Gallantmon Crimson Mode split back to Gallantmon and Grani, then Gallantmon split back into Takato and Guilmon, Takato looked towards Grani, who was flying away and yelled," Thank you Grani!"

Grani replied," Just call on me whenever you have an opponent that you have difficulty defeating." Then SacredKnightmon split back to Max and Dramon, the Tamers and Seekers walked towards the disappearing Cherubimon. The angel Digimon said," Thank you Takato, Guilmon, Max, Dramon, and Grani also. You must get stronger in order to defeat Lucemon, so I give you this, Lopmon." Just then, a light surrounded Lopmon, then the small Digimon became the good Cherubimon, except she was healed and not hurt. Lopmon saw what she became and said," Cherubimon, thank you. You helped me reach a goal I always tried to reach. I am now able to become a Mega level."

The disappearing Cherubimon said," You're welcome, now before I go, remember, go to the island and find the one that has been lost, and gain the trust of the Chosen Children." With that, he disappeared and the Digivolved Lopmon reverted back to normal. Just then a large phoenix like Digimon with eight wings and twelve red orbs came from the South, a dragon like creature made out of what seemed like lightning with twelve blue orbs from the East, a tiger like creature that was white with purple stripes came and twelve yellow orbs from the West, and a tortoise that had, literally a tree growing on its back, two heads and twelve white orbs came from the North. All four Digimon had gleaming, red eyes.

Seeing the four Digimon come towards them, Calumon quickly hid in Rika's bag, but didn't stay in there long, because the dragon Digimon said," Calumon, we know you're in there."

Calumon came out and said," Hello Azulongmon, good to see you again."

Ben asked after the warriors separated from their daemon partners," What's going on here, Calumon? Are you not telling us?"

Calumon answered," You see, I was helping the Sovereigns with keeping the Digital World at peace, even when Lucemon started sending in VirusCentaurmon. However, when I saw you guys come down from the human world, I left them without their permission." He started crying and said," I'm sorry Azulongmon, I understand if you wish to take me back, I just wanted to see the Tamers again."

Azulongmon replied," Calumon, I am upset with you leaving like that, but that is not the reason we're here. Ebonwumon, tell them."

The tortoise known as Ebonwumon replied," Alright, I guess that I will, there is someone you should meet, before you see her, I'm sure that Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo already know her, considering she helped a lot in the human world. You can come out now Alice." A young girl, probably about ten walked into the scene, she looked sad, with her short, blonde hair in two ponytails tied with black ribbons, her pale skin, blue eyes. She wore a black dress with purple crosses and long sleeves, black stockings and shoes, and around her neck was a metal crucifix. Ebonwumon was right, Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo did recognize the girl, Azulongmon explained," When Alice was eight years of age, she was with her grandfather one day and she accidentally went through an open DigiGate. However, she changed during the trip. Her physical body was almost destroyed, she gained the ability to come to and from the DigiWorld. However, we didn't learn of this talent until the time she needed to go to the human world came. Before that time came, we gave her a friend, Dobermon, who you know as the Digimon that was able to give you the ability to Biomerge in the Real World."

Just then, Max remembered what Cherubimon mentioned and said," Find the one that has been lost, those were part of Cherubimon's last words, he would've been talking about Dobermon. Is there an island off the coast of the Digital World?"

Azulongmon looked at the tiger Digimon and said," I think you should tell them Baihumon, it is part of your territory."

Baihumon said," Alright, you see, there is an island off the shores of the main part of the DigiWorld. It'll take long for you to get there, you'll have to go to the western beaches though, but first, we need to give you something Max Takiyama." The red eyes of all of the Sovereigns glowed, and so did Max's D-Arc. A portal then opened and Baihumon explained," We have given you the ability to create a portal to anywhere as long as you have been there."

Den then said," We should go to the Gomamon and Betamon village, to get there we had to walk towards the setting sun, and the sun sets in the west."

Lok said," Den's right, considering the direction we walked, we were on the northern side, or at least part of the northern side."

Sophie replied," If only we had Umbra, then again, his energy would ave been drained again."

Max asked," Who's Umbra? Is he some sort of Titan?"

Dante answered," Umbra the Shadow Panther was the Legendary Titan of Dimensions. He has the ability of transportation, however, if he takes anyone with him, he is weakened permanently. During our battle against our most powerful enemy, The Betrayer, Umbra took me to space to stop the Red Comet, something that could have caused the end of the world. I was saved when I used a spell called 'Copykind' to use the ability of the Legendary Titan of Rebirth Phoenix to come back to life from my ashes. We sadly lost Umbra after he brought my ashes back from space, Phoenix was and still is bonded with Sophie." Alice looked confused, Lok noticed this and answered," Titans are creatures that can be summoned by amulets. Here's one that my dad left me." He then took out an amulet that looked like four, silver tentacles pointing down with a green gem on the top. Lok held it up and exclaimed," Let's go, Kipperin!" A moth-like creature with white hair, four wings, red eyes, a crimson breastplate, and four tentacles. Kipperin flew to Alice, who still wasn't really happy, Kipperin nudged his head on Alice's arm, which caused her to giggle. Lok walked up to her and said," One of the greatest things to have is a smile, even in the worst of times." Alice agreed and smiled a slight smile, Lok called Kipperin back and the team made their plan. They decided that they would go to the Gomamon and Betamon village and try to find a find a way to the island from there. Just as they were leaving, Elecmon Azulongmon," Is the island that we need to go to File Island?"

A/N: Well, I hope you didn't expect that. Figure out what happens in the next chapter in Introducing New Friends. I am open to any questions, if you can, ask through review. Also, I'm sure if you figured out some of my Original Characters by now, if so, see if you can name any.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: It's time to see what's up with Elecmon's question. Does Alice join the team? Let's see, and find out in Introducing New Friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Huntik Secrets and Seekers, basically any of the shows in this Crossover.

Chapter 17

The Road to File Island

Azulongmon looked at Elecmon with a serious look, then said," Yes Elecmon, I mean File Island."

Elecmon replied," I never thought I would be going back to my old home, the Chosen Children that Cherubimon mentioned has to be them. I've been wondering how Tai's doing."

Jeri asked," What are you talking about Elecmon? Who's Tai? And what is File Island?"

Elecmon answered," You see, File Island is an island that is also a barrier between two dimensions. One is ours and the other is where I'm from." He explained how he left File Island to master his ability to Warp Digivolve to SaberLeomon, which everyone was surprised about, after he explained that he some how went through the dimensional rift between the two worlds and that Zhuqiaomon sent him to the human world to help Jeri, who was alright with the fact that her partner had that secret for all that time. Then, along with Alice, the group went to the Gomamon and Betamon village.

The trip through the portal was easy, the arrival to the village was the tricky part, considering the fact that the exit was high up in the air. Luckily, Jasmine quickly made a slide made of rock, smooth enough for them not to get hurt. Max explained their new friends and plan two the Gomamon. Some of the Gomamon, Betamon went to get their friend Whamon. Ben merged with Deltra and decided to go with them just in case there is any daemons, after a few hours, the search party returned, but on a giant whale Digimon with a brown, bony, skull like helmet over its top half, stopping at its tail. Ben, after separating with Deltra said," Guys, come on, if we leave now, we'll be able to get to File Island in three days."

Whamon then said," Well, it depends on the current and the traffic, hop in." The Gomamon, Betamon and Ben slid off and then Whamon opened his mouth, Mako said," Cool, we get to ride in a whale, then he ran in, with Ai saying," Mako, wait up!" Knowing they might get into trouble, Impmon quickly went after the twins. The rest of Tamers, their Digimon and the Seekers said their goodbyes to the villagers and got into the Digimon's mouth also.

The inside of Whamon was amazing, instead of a normal whale's stomach was a huge room that had three holes, one that they went through, one on the opposite end of the room and one on the top of the roof, which had to be the blowhole. Whamon explained that if they waited till the next day, they would have gotten to File Island in a week, because a strong current heading towards File Island would have passed by the next day. Their trip however, only lasted two days, because Whamon said he saw a land up ahead, Max went out and asked," How can you be sure that it's File Island? Mainly because it doesn't look like one."

A/N: Will they find out what's up with File Island? Will they find the Chosen Children? Why am I asking you these questions, when you should be asking me?! Tune into Introducing New Friends.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello again readers, I know that Chapter 17 was short, but I'm sure that this chapter will make up for it, enjoy. Also check out the Digimon Wiki if I don't describe some Digimon, or humans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Huntik Secrets and Seekers, basically any of the shows in this Crossover.

Chapter 18

Reunite With Dobermon, Meet the Chosen Children

Dobermon was sleeping a napping Koromon leaning on him. He woke up suddenly and the Koromon asked," Where are you going?"

Dobermon answered," I smell a familiar scent coming towards us, hop on and you can come meet her. You'd better hang on tight though, I can get fast." The In-Training Digimon agreed and hopped onto Dobermon's back, who running rapidly into the forest, he kept running until he had to stop at the southern tip of the DigiWorld. He saw the Whamon coming towards the beach. Dobermon along with the Koromon on his back ran down to the beach to meet the Sea Animal Digimon. The Whamon then said," Last stop, File Island, or what used to be File Island. Looks like we got someone waiting for you." The Tamers and Seekers got out, finally, when Alice slipped through the blowhole, she instantly saw Dobermon and started crying, she slid off of Whamon and ran to he old friend, crying tears of joy. Dobermon licked her face, happy to see her too and said," I missed you Alice. Looks like you are helping the Tamers."

Ai and Mako then saw a small, fairy-like creature in the sky and said," Look, a DigiGnome." Everyone looked up and then went over to Dobermon and Alice, it placed an all grey D-Arc in Alice's hand, Calumon went to it and whispered into it's ear," Good move." The DigiGnome then flew back into the sky and disappeared, Koromon asked," Dobermon, what was that?"

Dobermon answered," That was a DigiGnome. That means that Alice is my Tamer, it's like how the DigiDestined have Digimon partners."

Elecmon then asked him," Are they here now? You see, I used to live here on File Island, well it did look like an island." While Dobermon thought about the question, a lightning bolt hit the beach, after he regained consciousness, Koromon asked," Hey, who's the smart guy who did that?" Just then, large, parrot-like creature came down, after seeing this angered Digimon, a light surrounded Koromon.

"Koromon Digivolve to... Agumon." Koromon changed from the cute, pink ball-like creature with two, long, pink ears to a orange, dinosaur-like Digimon with three, large claws on each three-fingered hand. The Tamers and Seekers were surprised at the transformation, Henry said that the Digivolution was triggered when Koromon got hit by the Digimon's attack, he also informed them that the parrot Digimon is called Parrotmon and that he's a Ultimate level. Max then said," So, I can take down daemons almost twice that size, stand back, this might get a little crazy. Come to me, Bengal." The sword appeared on his side and he unsheathed the sword and rushed at the Digimon, jumped into the air, getting at eye level, but before he could attack, Parrotmon used his 'Mjollnir Lightning' attack, lightning came from his forehead and struck Max in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. However, the young Tamer didn't give up yet, but another lightning bolt came and Max couldn't dodge it in time. Out of ideas, Agumon jumped in front of the blast, Max saw the Rookie Digimon's data disappear. Max got up and said," Dramon, we need to Biomerge." Dramon agreed and Max held out his D-Arc and activated the Gamma Biomerge.

"Dramon Gamma Biomerge to... SacredKnightmon." SacredKnightmon notched an arrow and saw something he should have noticed at first, the same symbol that Hououmon had, but this one was on Parrotmon's right wing. SacredKnightmon fired the arrow at the symbol, causing it to disappear. Parrotmon fell to the ground while the dark energy left him, then Max and Dramon split back to normal. Just as they were going to check if Parrotmon was alright, a larger, dinosaur-like Digimon with a brown, skull-like helmet on his head and blue stripes on his torso and tail. On its left shoulder was a teenage boy probably in high school with brown, spiky hair. He wore a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves, under a opened green shirt with long sleeves, gray pants, and white and blue sneakers. Elecmon went up and asked," Tai, is that you? You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you. It's me, Leomon, well right now I'm in my Rookie form, Elecmon." Parrotmon then woke up and flew away, then Tai jumped from the Digimon he was on. The Digimon then reverted to an Agumon, who asked," Leomon, since when did you end up needing to revert to Rookie? I thought you could Warp Digivolve to SaberLeomon."

Elecmon answered," I could, but since I'm able to Digivolve to Ultimate, I ended up needing to revert. By the way, how are the others doing? Mimi will be so happy to see me that she will cry her eyes out." Agumon laughed at the comment and Tai asked," So, I have a feeling that there's something going on here, would you mind telling us what's going on here?" Max told them about Lucemon and how he's destroying their dimension's DigiWorld, also the fact that the Chosen Children, who happen to be Tai and his friends, are needed to help them out with defeating Lucemon. Tai told them to follow him, and he lead them to a campsite with a four boys, three appeared to be the same age while there was a younger boy, there as also two girls about the same age, each of them had a Digimon next to them, obviously their partners. One of the boys was a brunette wearing a pilot's jacket with a flame design over a white t-shirt, also a pair of khaki pants, a pair of orange sneakers and a pair of blue goggles on his head with a small, blue, Digimon. One wore a yellow and blue long-sleeve shirt, shorts that were a darker blue, turquoise sneakers and a white hat covering short, blonde hair with a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears, its underside was a light cream color, while its back and head are orange. The third had dark blue hair and wore a long-sleeve grey shirt, grey pants and black shoes with a green, silk worm-like Digimon. The younger boy wore a plain, long sleeve shirt with a single button on the collar, he also wore a pair of purple pants and brown sneakers and had a Digimon that looked like an armadillo with three sharp clawed limbs and short tail. One of the girls wore a orange helmet over purple hair, a long-sleeve shirt under a brown vest, a pair of white gloves on, red pants, green boots and a pair of glasses, with her was a small bird-like Digimon with red feathers, yellow feet and its wings each has three digits. The other girl was also a brunette with a pink and white turtlenecked shirt, pink detached sleeves with an oval hole in the hands, yellow shorts held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle, white stockings, pink and gray boots with black soles and a camera box on a yellow strap around her neck, next to her was a white kitten Digimon with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with big black claws sticking out on its front paws.

Tai introduced his friends to the group, the boy with the goggles is Davis and his partner Veemon, the boy with the hat is T.K. and Patamon, the plain dressed boy is Ken and Wormmon, the younger boy is Cody and his partner Armadillomon, the girl with the helmet is Yolei and her partner Hawkmon, and the other girl is Tai's younger sister Kari with her partner, despite its size, the Champion level Gatomon. Takato explained that they needed to find the Chosen Children and that they need their help to stop Lucemon. After he finished, Tai said," I can send an email to the other DigiDestened, also, I saw that Digimon that Max and Dramon became. I know that your wold has Digimon that we never saw before, but that one was really different. What's up with that?"

Max answered," During a battle against a Digimon called DeltaVirusCentaurmon, I was defeated, even when I was Mega."

T.K. asked," What do you mean?"

Max answered," Me and Dramon have the ability to become the Mega level Galaticmon. As I was saying, I started to doubt myself. Of course, Dramon kept me from doing so, that moment though, that moment when I became SacredKnighmon, I felt like all of my powers were released, I felt like I was destined to be defeated, but like the legendary phoenix, I rose back up to become SacredKnightmon, the first known Digimon of the Gamma level." When all of the other DigiDestined; T.K.'s brother, Matt, and his partner Gabumon, Joe and his partner Gomamon, Izzy and his partner Tentomon, Sora and her partner Biyomon, and Mimi and her partner Palmon arrived, Max explained their plan to them, also showed that Elecmon has a partner, when they needed to be convinced, Jeri made Elecmon Digivolve to Leomon, which made Mimi cry tears of joy and hug the humanoid lion Digimon.

A/N: I can't really describe Matt, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Gabumon and Tentomon.

Just then a Digimon that looked like a praying mantis with blades on his arms and the same lightning bolt symbol as Hououmon and Parrotmon appeared behind Kari and Sora. Max brought out Bengal and got between them and the Digimon just as one of the bladed arms was going to slash them. Kari and Sora quickly got out of the way and before Max knew it, the second arm struck him in the side, Max then stabbed the Digimon in the lightning bolt symbol, sadly the Digimon was destroyed as well, Joe quickly got to Max to tend his wounds, however, after twenty minutes, the wound completely healed, even though Joe said it would've taken weeks. Of course, Max had to explain this to Alice and the Chosen Children, when Joe finally calmed down, they decided to figure out what to do, especially if they ran into DeltaVirusCentaurmon.

* * *

While the Tamers, DigiDestined and Seekers were doing this, a large, demonic centaur-like Digimon with crimson, full body armor and two pterodactyl wings also armored fired two beams of dark energy from his eyes at a large boulder, when the two beams hit the boulder, nothing, not even ash was left. Datamon walked up and said," Looks like it's time for you to go to defeat the Tamers once and for all. Are you ready DaemonCentaurmon?" He only replied with a grunt and flew into the air. He landed only a few miles from the castle, waiting for his prey to show, thinking,_ Max Takiyama, your chances of winning again are slim, because this battle will have me, DaemonCentaurmon, as the winner._

* * *

Max concentrated and held out his D-Arc and said," Portal Activation." Then a portal, same as the one they used before, showed up. When the group walked in through, Kazu asked," Hey Max, where are we going to? We've never been to Lucemon's hideout before."

Max answered," We're going to the place where we went against Cherubimon, he said we need to go South of there. I'm sure Lucemon would have some guards waiting, but still." When they got through to the other side, once again they were in the air, Jasmine once again made the slide of rock to stop their fall. When they got to the ground, they noticed a small machine in the ground, then a hologram that showed a small old man saying," Hello? Is anyone there?" The image cleared and the old man said," Good, that's better. Now, I see that the DigiDestined joined up with the Tamers and Seekers."

Tai said," Hey Gennai, good to see you."

Gennai replied," Yes, it's good to see you too. Now I'd better get to the reason I'm here, I need to give the DigiDestined, Tamers and Max something. First the DigiDestined and Tamers, except Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Suzie, Max, Ai and Mako." The DigiDestined except the ones mentioned stepped forward. Gennai told them to hold out their Digivices, D-3's, and D-Arcs, they did and the devices started to glow, so did their partner Digimon. Gennai said, proud of this," What I just did was give the ability of Warp Digivolution, so like your colleagues, you can obtain the Mega level." Just then, a crash was heard and two female voices, one younger than the other, the younger said," Nice going Serena, you're such a meatball head."

The older girl said," Well, if you didn't trip me, it wouldn't happen, Rini."

Gennai then said," Don't worry, it's just the television. Now, time for Max's gift, Max, I give you the Gaia Bracelet, don't let it's name fool you, you are destined to have it." A golden, metal wristband appeared on Max's left wrist, then Gennai continued," When it is time you fight with this, the words to summon its powers is Gaia Crystal Power. Now, when I say when it is time for you to use this, you need to gain its trust first. Also, when you meet the others." With that, the holograph disappeared.

* * *

Gennai was one among seven others, six females and one male. Five of the girls were teens; one with long blonde hair in buns, one with mid length blonde hair, one was tall with brown hair in a ponytail, another had long raven black hair, and one had short blue hair. The other girl was young with pink hair in buns similar to the blonde girl, and the guy was around 18. Gennai looked at the blonde girl with the buns and said," I hope that he won't try to summon his powers before he meets you, what do you think Sailor Moon?"

The girl with the buns in her hair known as Sailor Moon answered," I'm sure that Max will try his best not to. His past self, Vorton, was brave and strong. The world's youngest knight during the Silver Millennium."_  
_

The blunette said with a British accent," We'll go back home and try to hold off the Negaverse as good as we can, until then, we need to trust him." Gennai nodded in agreement.

A/N: Whoa, now that's a way to end a chapter. I hope Max doesn't end up using the Gaia Bracelet too soon. Tune into Introducing New Friends.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Time to see what happens to the group, I mean DaemonCentuarmon seems like a powerful dude. Also, will Max stand a chance again and add a win to his streak? Let's see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Huntik Secrets and Seekers, basically any of the shows in this Crossover.

Chapter 19

The Righteous Battle Against DaemonCentaurmon, Show the Power of the Quartz Level

Davis was panting like a dog, and asked," How much longer?"

Max took out his D-Arc and said," Not longer, considering Lucemon might be one responsible for sending those daemons, we need to find the largest amount of daemonic energy, and the largest should be coming up soon. Does that answer your question?" Davis nodded in agreement, just then, a large, dark cloud covered the sky and Gatomon told Kari," Kari, I'm not having a good feeling about this, I need to Digivolve, to Mega." Kari nodded in agreement and held out her D-3.

"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to... Ophanimon." She looked like a female angel with blue/green armor and a golden javelin. Then, a large, demonic centaur-like Digimon with crimson, full body armor and two pterodactyl wings also armored flew down from the cloud. Veemon and Wormmon looked a their partners, who knew what to do.

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon."

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon." Stingmon looked like a humanoid insect Digimon with four wings, and ExVeemon looked like a blue humanoid dragon Digimon with two, white dragon wings, a silver horn in his forehead and a V on his white chest with two lines making it look like a X. However, the two didn't stay for long, because the two then flew into the air and merged together.

"ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon."

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to... Imperialdramon." The new Digimon looked like an armored dragon with red wings. Patamon and Armadillomon looked at each other and leaped into the air.

"Patamon Warp Digivolve to... Seraphimon."

"Armadillomon Warp Digivolve to... DiamondAnkylomon." Seraphimon was a male angel with silver armor, ten golden wings, a breechcloth with DigiCode on it and what T.K. says is the Crest of Hope. DiamondAnkylomon looked like an Ankylosaurus, but it had diamonds on its back and tail, he also had the Crest of Reliability and the Crest of Knowledge on his back.

"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to... Valkyrimon." Valkyrimon looked like what his name sounded like, a Valkyrie.

Seraphimon then said," Tai, Takato, you and your teams should wait till you'll need to get into this."

Max then took out his D-Arc, saw the data and said," Well, you'll need me, he's a Gamma level. Dramon, you know what to do. Gamma Biomerge Activate."

"Dramon Gamma Biomerge to... SacredKnightmon." He jumped at the armored Digimon and shot an arrow at him, which proved useless. SacredKnightmon said as he landed," DaemonCentaurmon, I was upset when you fused yourself with Titan DNA turned into data, but this is unacceptable. That power of yours is unstable, you could go insane, I may not have felt that, but trust me. Don't cave into the daemonic energy!"

Ophanimon said," I thought I felt that energy before, Max and the Bengal gives off that same aura."

DaemonCentaurmon replied," That's right, and I will finally beat you Max Takiyama. Be defeated by my Darkness Daemon Eye." Two beams of dark energy shot from his eyes, SacredKnightmon met that with an arrow, but even that couldn't beat it, the beams broke through and hit SacredKnightmon in the chest. He was forced to split back to Max and Dramon, who was alright compared to Max who fainted on the spot, the others raced to him, Joe checked his pulse and said," Quick, his pulse is slowing, if we don't do something soon, he'll die."

Rika started to cry and said," Max, whatever you do, don't die on me, please because." Just then, more noticeable this time to Jasmine, the pinkish glow that surrounded Rika appeared and then Rika screamed," Because I love you."

* * *

Max woke in a white area with Matrix in front of him, slowly disappearing, Max said," So, this is how it ends. I thought I would go out with a bang, not from a Digimon."

Matrix replied," Me too, considering we share the same fate." The two laughed at the minor joke and then, a pinkish light appeared and Matrix said," That can't be, that's the spirit of a priestess I'm starting to sense." Just then, a Seraphimon appeared between them and said," Max Takiyama, Matrix the half tiger, half dragon daemon, I have been awaken by the spirit of Rika Nonaka. Max, I'm here to make sure that you don't perish here now."

Max asked," What do you mean, by Rika's spirit? Are you saying that Rika's a priestess?"

Seraphimon answered," Yes, I do Max. Rika is the direct descendant of Rune Nonaka, a powerful priestess during her time. Will you accept my offer of bringing you back from death?"

Max replied," Of course I will. That is, if they want me back."

Seraphimon said," Max, maybe this will answer that." A image of their friends appeared around them. T.K.'s Seraphimon attacked DaemonCentaurmon with spheres of light, Ophanimon sent a powerful light from her javelin, Imperialdramon sent a sphere of blue energy from the laser on his back, DiamondAnkylomon sent diamonds from his back, and Valkyrimon sent an arrow of light from the quiver on his belt. However, the combined powers of the Mega Digimon weren't able to defeat him, just by sweeping his lasers in front of the Digimon, DaemonCentaurmon made them, except Ophanimon and Seraphimon, Revert back to Rookie. Max saw Rika over his body, crying, Max then started to cry also and said," Do it Seraphimon, I just don't want to see Rika cry again, I want to be with her."

Seraphimon replied," Alright, but once you return, call out Matrix, you will gain a new power, but you will need some sacred energy from Rika and help from the three Celestial Digimon, I'm sure you'll know who they are." With that, light covered the scene.

* * *

Rika was crying over Max's body, but just as she was about to lose hope, Max's eyes opened and he stood up. He looked at Rika and said," Before you say anything, put your right hand on my back. You ready Matrix?" The daemon came out and nodded, Rika did what Max said to and placed her right hand on Max's back, a strange energy filled her body, Max held out his D-Arc, which was cracked shortly after he fainted, it glowed and the crimson ring became golden with crimson DigiCode. Max then said," DaemonCentaurmon, it's time you have been defeated once for all, but I'll need the help of the Celestial Digimon; Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Now, time for my new power, Quartz Biomerge Activate." A golden and crimson aura covered Max, Matrix and Dramon, the Dragon Digimon then said," I feel funny, but in a good way."

"Dramon, Matrix, Quartz Biomerge to... CrystalKnightmon." CrystalKnightmon resembled SacredKnightmon, but his armor was covered in crystals. Lopmon then joined the battle.

"Lopmon Warp Digivolve to... Cherubimon." She, along with Ophanimon and Seraphimon, stood alongside with CrystalKnightmon, to fight against DaemonCentaurmon, who said," Just because you have new armor, doesn't mean you could beat me. Darkness Daemon Eye." The attack was aimed at CrystalKnightmon, who just stood there with his hand out, the attack was then absorbed into the open hand and then then hand glowed gold, CrystalKnightmon then said," Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, combine your attacks with mine. Reflection Crystal Power Blast." He formed a sphere of the golden energy in his hand and fired it at DaemonCentaurmon, it was merged with the the attacks that Seraphimon and Ophanimon used before, Cherubimon used her 'Lightning Spear' attack, which was what it sounded like, a spear of lightning was thrown at the attacks, DaemonCentaurmon tried to stop the attack with his, but it couldn't stop the combination attack, CrystalKnightmon explained," Sorry, but my attack reflects yours, and sends it back at you ten fold." The golden blast broke through and hit its target, DaemonCentaurmon fell down to the ground, data disappearing slowly, but swiftly. CrystalKnightmon split back to Max, Dramon and Matrix, Max then walked over to DaemonCentaurmon, made eye contact and said," I could summon the Bengal and destroy you right now, but I'm not that kind of person, help us and I could save you."

DaemonCentaurmon replied," Alright, but first, call me by my real name, Vaccinemon. You see, I was once a guardian of the Vaccine Attribute Digimon, but I was foolish enough to be tricked by Lucemon to help him. He made me a Virus attribute and forced me to work for him, I'll come with you, Max Takiyama, hold out your D-Arc." Max did so ant the small device said," Data Download, Data Reversion In Progress." DaemonCentaurmon/Vaccinemon turned into a hunter-like Digimon with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped onto his back and a green hunter outfit on, he turned into data and went into Max's D-Arc, his face visible on the screen. Just then, the clouds lifted and the group saw a castle in the distance. Max knew that the final battle was about to begin.

* * *

Lucemon saw this and pushed a few buttons on the right arm of his throne, the holograph of a woman with long, red hair wearing a blue gown with a crystal ball in front of her, she said," Good to see you again Lucemon. How have you been with taking over the DigiWorld?"

Lucemon answered," Not good Queen Beryl, my top fighter was just defeated and joined forces with the Tamers. Not to mention the boy got the Gaia Bracelet."

Queen Beryl replied," The Gaia Bracelet, the one thing that boy should never have his hands on, if he activates the powers of Sailor Gaia, then the Negaverse will never be able to conquer earth. Of course, you are the only thing standing in between them and getting back, oh that's right, you allowed them to gain the ability of transporting themselves between the two worlds. Good luck Lucemon." Lucemon sat there, angry at Beryl, thinking,_ that Beryl, she's lucky that I had Datamon create creatures and bring back her defeated soldiers half Digimon, or else I would have gotten rid of her months ago._

A/N: You guys and girls must be liking this story if you're this far into the story. I think this next chapter _**might**_ be the last of this story, and I mean might.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Well, the final battle's about to begin. I would have gotten to this chapter yesterday, but I went to Hershey Park, always a great time there :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Huntik Secrets and Seekers, basically any of the shows in this Crossover.

Chapter 20

The Fight Against Lucemon, the Explosive Ending

When Sophie and Zhalia stepped off the stone slab that Jasmine used to carry them up the wall of Lucemon's castle Vaccinemon said from inside of Max's D-Arc," Go through that door ahead of you, then go down two floors, we need to get rid of the Daemon Creator first because once it's gone, the daemons created will disappear, after that, we can get rid of Lucemon. Sending the Suits back will be tough though, we'll need to gather them in the room with the transporter." Dante then called a friend of his, Montehue, on the Holotomb, apparently they found the Organization's end of the transporter already and are getting the machine up and running, they just need to open their end. When Dante hung up, the Elemental Warriors, Tamers and Seekers split up to locate the separate rooms, the Elemental Warriors would take out the Daemon Creator, the Tamers and the DigiDestened would get rid of Lucemon's Digimon servants that are helping him by their own free will and save the Digimon that aren't, and the Seekers would send the Organization back to the human world. Before they separated, Dante told Max," I think that since Lok, me and the others Seekers might get sent back, you should have this, his name is Ignatius." He then gave Max an amulet, then the groups separated. When the Tamers went into Datamon's lab, they saw the Daemon Creator right away, however, it was guarded by strange wasp-like creatures and spider daemons, Matrix came out and said," I know what those wasp creatures are. They're called Saimyōshō, looks like Naraku is up to his old tricks again."

Ben asked," How do you that? Does that mean that you?"

Matrix answered," Yes, I used to work for Naraku. I had no choice, he did something to cloud my senses, in other words, he brainwashed me, he was the one that gave me and got me trapped in the Bengal. However, that me is gone, after I met Max and after our training, I learned that even though Naraku did that to me, I couldn't stop trusting people, humans and daemon. I just hope my dear Christine would forgive me."

Max asked," Who's Christine?"

Matrix answered," She was my wife, a human woman. Together we made a wonderful half tiger daemon son named Honō and a half dragon daemon daughter named Kōri. My love died of an unknown illness only two years after both of our children left to have their own families. Everyday I'm upset about her death, she was the only one in town that didn't bully me, she was truly an angel." Sadly for them, Matrix's story attracted the Saimyōshō and spider daemons, so Deltra, Swift and Boulder were called out, the warriors took out their D-Arcs, and Max took out his Digivolution card and activated the Matrix Digivolution.

"Dramon Matrix Digivolve to... Stardramon." Ben's Gomamon glowed navy blue, Tien's Biyomon glowed green and Jasmine's Palmon glowed yellow.

"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to... Vikemon."

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to... Hououmon."

Palmon Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon." Rosemon resembled a woman with long blonde hair wearing a red strapless leather suit with the sleeves detached and a a red flower-shaped mask. Vikemon still stood on his hind legs, had white fur and resembled a viking beserker with a morning star on his back. The warriors then transformed and made a pathway for their partners to attack the machine, Rosemon used her 'Forbidden Temptation' and launched numerous petals at the machine, Vikemon used his 'Mjollnir' he took the morning star on his back and started hitting the machine, the Daemon Creator was destroyed when Stardramon combined his 'Star-dust Wave' and Hououmon's 'Crimson Flame', Vikemon got out of the way just as the machine blew, the wasps and spider daemons were too destroyed. The Warriors split back to normal and their Digimon Reverted back and they were about to leave when Matrix noticed a wound on Tien's arm and said," Please tell me one of those wasps didn't sting you."

Tien replied," Guess so, why?"

Deltra then said," I hope you remember what Mom taught you Matrix."

Matrix replied," Yeah, I do, Tien, what ever you do, don't freak out, but if we don't treat this, you and Swift will die." Sadly, that caused the Elemental Warrior of air to faint. After a few minutes, she woke with a bandage on her arm, after Matrix and Deltra explained how their mother taught them about medicinal herbs, and that some tiger daemon blood could help also. They then had to quickly go help the Tamers and DigiDestined.

* * *

While this was happening, the Seekers were rounding up all of the Organization in the transportation room, while the rest of her team were fighting the Suits, Sophie got the machine running, soon a DigiGate was created, sucking in all of the Suits along with Wilder through, they called back their Titans, and Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, Den, Dante and Cherit were sucked in also, knowing they couldn't fight it. Dante though as they were going through,_ good luck Max._

* * *

WarGreymon launched a ball of energy called 'Terra Force' at the group of Gazimon. Sora said while riding on her Hououmon said," Izzy got a message from Max, he and the other Warriors would be here soon. Once they get there, we need to get to Lucemon." Tai nodded and the Warriors showed up with their partners in their Rookie forms. The Tamers and DigiDestined regrouped awhile after Izzy sent a message to the other DigiDestined and Tamers around the castle. When everyone regrouped, Max said," Now that the Daemon Creator is gone, we don't need to worry about the daemons getting in our way. Tai and the other DigiDestined should get any of the Digimon that were rescued."

Matt then said," No way, either we stick together, or we don't do this at all. We stayed together up till now, besides, Davis, Ken, Tai and I are the only ones that can go Mega with DNA Digivolution."

Max replied," Alright, but only Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt and Takato. Everybody ready? Because there is something you should learn about me. You see, tiger daemons have a secret weapon, they can increase their body temperature until the point they need to release it. Gallantmon, when I say so, get Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt and the Tamers out of here."

Gallantmon nodded then said," Alright, but how would you release that heat? You don't mean!?" Max nodded then Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt, Gallantmon and Max with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon and Dramon went to face off against Lucemon while the rest of the Tamers, Elemental Warriors and DigiDestined got out of the castle.

* * *

Lucemon was watching the three different scenes, seeing the defeat of his soldiers, the escape of his prisoners, not to mention the Organization being sent back to the human world and the Daemon Creator being destroyed, he then said while pressing a few buttons," Fine, if you wanna face me, let's see if you can get past these."

* * *

The Tamers and DigiDestined ran through the hall until Max had to stop to tie his shoe, Tai then told Max to hurry up, but then three grids of lasers pointing in every direction appeared between Max and his teammates, including Dramon. Max got up and then said," So Lucemon, looks like you're afraid." He then looked at the laser grids, seeing a clear path through, he then took a few steps back and ran, he then did a flip through the first, not stopping until he got through the next two. He continued walking down the hallway, leaving the rest of the group with confused looks. They soon caught up with Max and they found their way into Lucemon's room; a throne room with the back wall covered in computer screens and a black and yellow throne facing the screen. The throne turned around and showed Lucemon, who appeared to resemble a child angel with short blonde hair, eight white wings and had a Holy Ring on each arm and leg. He got off the throne and smiled. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon then merged.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon." Omnimon looked like a warrior in white armor and a white and red cape with WarGreymon's head on his left arm and MetalGarurumon's on his right. Imperialdramon started to glow and Gallantmon called Grani.

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode."

"Gallantmon Mode Change to... Gallantmon Crimson Mode." Imperialdramon Fighter Mode looked like a more humanoid version of Imperialdramon with a laser equipped to his right arm. Max then called out Matrix, took out his D-Arc and exclaimed," Quartz Biomerge Activate."

"Dramon, Matrix, Quartz Biomerge to... CrystalKnightmon." Lucemon saw the three Mega levels and the Quartz level and started laughing, he then was surrounded by a dark aura and he transformed into a more adult version of himself with a black and white outfit on and ten wings; the ones on his right were white feathered wings while the ones on his left were black bat wings. CrystalKnightmon unsheathed the crystallized sword that was on his back. He then swung the sword at Lucemon, who dodged the attack and made a three-dimensional magical square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness called 'Ultimate Sacrifice'. He then threw the square at Imperialdramon, who countered it with a blast from the laser called 'Positron Laser', the blast couldn't do much and he got trapped in it, the attack caused Imperialdramon Fighter Mode split back to Veemon and Wormmon, Lucemon then said," Be lucky, my Ultimate Sacrifice has a 50/50 chance of destroying you, you just got severely damaged." CrystalKnightmon saw Veemon and Wormmon in Davis' and Ken's arms, he then split back to Max, Dramon and Matrix, Max then walked towards Lucemon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode saw this and asked,"Max, what are you doing?"

Max answered," I'm going to end this, that's what. Lucemon, now the two of us will fight one-on-one. Deal?"

Lucemon replied," Alright, one condition though, you cannot use the Bengal." Max nodded in agreement and called Matrix back then looked towards Gallantmon Crimson Mode and said," Takato, go get the others out, I might end up doing it." Gallantmon Crimson Mode nodded and broke a hole in the wall to the outside and lead the others, including Dramon out of the room. When they were outside of the castle, Max ran towards Lucemon and landed a punch on his stomach, Lucemon quickly swiped Max's legs, causing him to fall, he got back up and hit Lucemon across the face. Lucemon stumbled back and rushed at Max with his fist about to hit him, Max caught the fist and threw Lucemon onto his back, Lucemon got onto his knees, and Max quickly jumped onto Lucemon, pinning him to the floor and said," It's about time for you to learn something about tiger daemons."

Lucemon then said," You wouldn't, if you did that, we'd both die."

Max then glowed red and whispered," Ultimate Explosion."

* * *

Rika and the others were a couple of miles outside of the castle when she saw Takato and the others with him, except Max. She was about to ask him where Max was when it happened, the castle blew up and a brief image of Lucemon was shown. After a few seconds of staring at the burning building, Rika fell to her knees and started to cry, and whispered," Max, no." Dramon started to cry also, but then a fire ball came out of the flaming castle, then Max in a purple transparent sphere came towards them and he asked," Did ya miss me?" When the sphere landed in front of the group, Rika stepped up and slapped Max across the face and she said," Are you insane?! You would've been killed!"

Max replied," I understand that you're upset, but I can explain, you see, I thought I would've die also, but then that sphere formed around me. I sensed that it was daemonic energy so I allowed it to take me out of the castle."

Tai then stepped up and said," Well, you didn't die, so let's get home. Deal?" Max nodded and the group got ready to return home, after returning the DigiDestined to their natural dimension by portal, luckily Max didn't have to go with them. After a few seconds to make sure they'd return, Max created the Tamer's own portal home.

* * *

Reid was on a bench in the park, watching the children on the slide made him remember how Max would go down one on his stomach, the thought made him chuckle. Just then, a young boy said while pointing to the sky," Hey look, something's in the sky." Reid looked where the boy was pointing, he saw the portal in the sky, then he saw a slide made of rock breaking the fall of Max and some other familiar faces, also the faces of three other kids. He then noticed the slide led to him, the children hit him and Max said," Told ya I'd come back safe." Reid took the Tamers to the HQ, where Max told his team about how they defeated Lucemon, they congratulated them for defeating the tyrant. But then a man with brown skin, short black hair and a black mustache in a suit came down the stairs, Max knew the man and said," Director Vance, didn't expect you to be here."

Vance replied," Didn't know I would be either, but I came to tell you that we got a lead on the people that killed your parents."

Ben then interrupted," Sorry to interrupt, but those guys also killed my parents."

Tien and Jasmine then said," Ours too."

Vance then said," OK, the lead is just their name, we got it from one of their operatives in America, they are known as the Afghan Knights, according from the prisoner, we learned that they operate in some major countries of the world, the prisoner also happens to be one out of prisoners from their Japanese district that we captured, which is where the big boss was, we ordered him to call off all soldiers and that they should turn themselves in. They did, now their leader is on trail in his home of America, for terrorism, best case scenario, he gets the death penalty."

Max then asked," Then it's over, of course I still won't be a regular boy, but still."

Rika then said," We still need to talk to her."

Crystal asked," Who's 'her'."

Max answered," A got a message, I still have it, see." He took out the message and gave it to Reid, he read it silently. Max, Ben, Tien, Jasmine and Rika decided that they didn't need to go right then and decided to wait a while.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story, stay tuned for the Elemental Warriors meeting Kagome and the gang.


End file.
